The Traveler: Episode 2: Blocky Mayhem
by portalportalrobot59
Summary: MOBTALKER FANFIC @ most points. As Michael's adventure continues, he stumbles upon the world of Mincraftia. Though, he encounters a few problems, like the inability to use the keyblade, and some mods existing in Minecraftia. Can he survive everything that Minecraftia throws at him? Rated T for mild language, some acts of violence, and others. (Episode 3 is out!)
1. Welcome' to Minecraftia!

Chapter 1: 'Welcome' to Minecraftia!

* * *

_**Author: Hello fellow 'Traveler' fans, or soon to be 'Traveler' fans! It is I, portalportalrobot59! Now then… to avoid any questions of how Michael looks, either take a look at Episode 1 (WARNING: Episode 1 contains a high dosage of ponies, if you are not a brony and/or hate ponies. Then Episode 1 isn't for you.) or listen to Michael himself.**_

_**Mike: Hello, now then, if you did not read Episode 1, like the author said, I will explain everything that happened in Episode 1 as a summary to avoid any questions of how the episode took place. Oh yes, and I'm gonna do this in the form of my Scan Lenses.**_

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Name: Michael Parker_

_Origin: Universe of the Universe Lords (Originally)_

_Drawlen, Earth (Formerly)_

_Age: 15 years_

_Species: Universe Lord (Formerly thinking he was human.)_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown, looks like black._

_Eye Color: Sky Blue_

_Favorite Colors: Black and Blue_

_Clothes: (Set 1: Before the incident + after sometimes.) Black jacket, blue shirt, normal skinny jeans, glasses, and black and white Nike brand shoes._

_(Set 2: After the incident.) A blue coat with a logo of a checkered blue and white shield with a 'Kingdom Hearts' crown inside, black shirt, Sonic Glasses (Lenses turn blue when the 'Scan Lenses' are activated, and has a silver color to the exterior.), skinny jeans, and black and white Nike brand shoes._

_Description: Michael was left on a doorstep on the household of Edward and Elizabeth Parker (Married). Ever since, Mike has lived the life of a human, not knowing he was a Universe Lord, in the care of his adoptive parents. It is also known that Mike didn't know that he was adopted. When he was going to school one day, he encountered the dark species known as Heartless. He was amazed and scared for seeing the Heartless in the 'real' world. When a friend named Tyler Bicker pushed him out of the Heartless' range of fire, he was taken and turned into a Heartless himself. Michael was furious and attacked the Heartless without hesitation, afterwards he discovered he is a Keyblade Wielder. He later discovered a portal that led to the Ponyverse. After his battle with a Darkside, who was actually Edward Parker transformed into a Darkside, he discovered that he was indeed not human, but a Universe Lord. After one day, he discovered a yellow phone box called the TIPUTAD. TIPUTAD unabbreviated stands for 'Travel in Parallel Universes Time and Dimensions'. Finally, after his battle with Goldsprint Bronzeheart, he gained his first TIPUTAD energy cell, in which he used, to go to the 'Blocky' Universe._

_Personality: Michael was always alone, and he would almost never talk to anyone, excluding Tyler Bicker. Tyler was considered Mike's best and only friend, though Tyler barely acted like a friend. Michael's favorite TV show was Doctor Who, because Mike always liked to travel off to places in his 'hometown' like abandoned houses/facilities, and of course, he got injured sometimes._

_(After the incident)_

_After the incident, he was always acting like the Doctor as if he knew everything. While this is technically true, though, Michael still has a lot to learn. He is currently getting stalked by the 'Slender Man', though strangely enough, the being doesn't attack Mike, EVER. He isn't as much as a loner as last time, but he still doesn't have trust towards those around him. This is where the name 'Traveler' comes in, though he DOES tell his true name in the Ponyverse (Episode 1). He found out later that he was born to be the protector of the Multiverse, as said by the Universe Lords. It is now unknown how he will be after a few worlds._

* * *

_**Mike: Well that's all you need to know about me for now! Oh yes, and as another update, this will now and forever be done as if I were writing in a journal. Now then, will you do me the honors Portal?**_

_**Author: Will do! And remember, all things Minecraft belong to Mojang, and mods that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners!**_

_**Author + Mike: Let's start the story!**_

* * *

_ "As my adventure continued, I encountered the world of Minecraftia. There were a few problems though, for one, I couldn't summon the keyblade, I literally couldn't. I also had a small case of amnesia as soon as I left the TIPUTAD. Worst of all, some of the mods of the game 'Minecraft' are real things in here, and I only have one life. Good thing I played the game, right? Right!?" – Mike_

* * *

_The TIPUTAD_

_Does there even need to be a time in here?_

_Mike P.O.V._

I was inside the TIPUTAD, setting the coordinates to the so called 'Blocky' Universe. As soon as I was done, the TIPUTAD engines started, like last time it sounded like the TARDIS at first, but then the sound and speed of each pump got higher. After a few seconds, it stopped. "TIPUTAD, before I go I need to get some stuff," I said. I ran over to my room, which was the second room to my right. I went inside my room and took off my backpack. I got my violin and left it on my bed, well, I emptied out my entire backpack, "Don't need these for a while," I said. I went over to the dresser. I got my black jacket, and a couple of plain blue T-shirts. I folded the shirts up and got some pants, reasons being the so called Taiga Biomes in the Minecraftia. I took off my blue coat and put on the black jacket. I looked back on the bed, and saw the psychic paper, the one that my adoptive parents, Edward and Elizabeth Parker had, and that Ed gave me. I then thought, if this was exactly like my room on Earth, then the desk ought to have some scissors. I looked through the desk and got some scissors, I cut the psychic papert to a plastic card size. I then ran up with the backpack and the paper which was in my pocket. I went to the control room and went for the door. I looked to my right, on the floor there was one of those leather card carrier things, this one was reddish brown. I got it and put the psychic paper inside, and I put it in my pocket. "Don't you think you should bring something other than those things? Like a weapon?" asked the TIPUTAD, "Come on, when I'm in a world that I'm more familiar with, while I have a keyblade at hand, what could possible go wrong?" I asked. I then went outside, and blacked out. Like I said, I have amnesia right now.

* * *

_June 16, 6:00 P.M., 2000 A.D._

_Minecraftia_

I woke up in the middle of a forest. "Agh, what the hell happened?" I asked myself. I looked around, and absolutely no one was to be seen. Everything was blocky, so I knew I was in the Blocky Universe, but where was the TIPUTAD? I got up and started stretching. I couldn't remember anything after I left the TIPUTAD. I then heard moaning, hissing, bone noises, and spider hisses. I looked around, there was a group of mobs surrounding me, "Well then, let me introduce myself, I am the Traveler, basically, run," I said. They all looked at each other and started laughing, "As if we would listen to a human," said a Creeper. "I take high offense to that, for one, I'm not human," I said. They just continued to go forward, "Oh so now your mocking me, well then, let's see how you laugh at the keyblade," I said, I tried summoning the keyblade, but no luck, "What?" I tried doing it again, "What!?" I yelled. They were getting too close to me, I tried summoning it one last time, "Crap," I said.

* * *

(Opening theme: _ S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling!)_

_**(If you're into that kind of crap. :P)**_

* * *

The mobs got closer to me. "Well then, I think I had better run for my life now," I said, 'For god's sake don't make this my first regeneration,' I thought. I then ran for my life, the mobs also ran after me, "If skeletons run, their accuracy will go down a lot!" I said to myself. I continued running, as I ran, two zombies popped out from the trees to each side of me in front of me. I held my arms out and they face planted against my arms, "And that's why you never appear in front of someone kids!" I yelled. Arrows started flying past me, and I looked behind and saw spider jockeys, "You got to be kidding me! What next!?" I yelled. As arrows flew past me, I felt a pain in my knee, I looked down, and I had an arrow on my right knee. "Bring on the memes; very funny!" I yelled sarcastically. I was scared for my life, until I saw a light in the distance, "Light means shelter, and shelter means people!" I said to myself. After a few more seconds of running, I made it to the house. It looked decent, and it had a wooden door, so I went inside quickly.

I was breathing heavily, "Maybe I should have brought some energy drinks," I said. There was pounding on the door, and I looked at my watch, '6:30 P.M.', it said. I looked around the house quickly and saw a chest. I looked inside of it and found… a pick, a shovel, and an axe, all made of wood. "Damn it!" I yelled, "Just when I thought I wouldn't have been in deeper shit." I looked around some more, and saw a stair case. I went up and saw an iron door, "God has blessed me!" I said, "or Notch, whatever." I looked around for a switch, but there wasn't a switch in sight. I came to realize I forgot about the Sonic Glasses, "Scan Lenses enable!" I said.

_Unlocking… door opened._

The door opened slowly, and I went over to it, until I saw a sign. It said, 'Don't go in! Humob inside!', though, I only got a quick glimpse of it until I heard the door break. "Check everywhere for that human!" I hear a… you know, I think I think a creeper said it. I went inside the room and closed the door with time to spare. I saw a small piece of light from the door, and I was lying on my side against the door. "He isn't here," I heard… a skeleton say, "Check upstairs then," said a zombie. I heard footsteps go up and closer to me. "Damn it, it's an iron door," said the zombie, "And it's dark. "Let me look," I heard what sounded like a spider say. I saw red eyes from my view look around, "I see a corpse; he's dead," he said, "We can go now." "Can we get a potion of healing while we're at it? That really hurt what that human did," said a zombie. I heard footsteps walk away, and I sighed in relief. "Wait, dead body?" I asked myself, I looked around and saw a body, the guy had a blue shirt, and dark blue pants, and he had a deep gash inside of him, and there was dry blood all over him. Who knows how long he was dead. Lucky I didn't smell anything, I realized I didn't turn off the lenses, and I closed my eyes, until I heard a beep form the lenses, "God no," I said.

_Scanning…_

_Species name: Humob_

_Name: Unknown_

_Description: This Humob is of a spider, Humobs are at least 85% to 90% human, and 10% mob, carrying the mob's abilities, but not the mob's look. This being looks like a human, but isn't. From this personality, this Humob has n odd fetish of scaring any person she sees._

"And why would humans kill mobs in the first place, answer me that you bloody thing!" I said to my sonic glasses, "Why am I talking to glasses…?" I asked myself while face palming. I saw a pair of glowing red eyes in front of me. "Odd fetish of scaring any person you see?" I asked the person… humob. She didn't answer, she got closer, "Roar!" She yelled, she had red eyes, purple hair, a grey jacked, and what looked like red pearls in her hair that were supposed to be the other four spider eyes. "Was I supposed to be scared of that?" I asked. She blinked twice, "Darn it," she said, "Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me, "Why don't you tell me who you are first?" she asked. "I'm the Traveler," I said. "Everyone is a traveler here and there," she said, "Just tell me your name." I face palmed, "Please don't tell me I'm gonna have to deal with this every time I say I'm the Traveler," I said under my breath, "Not _a_ traveler, _the_ Traveler." "If you want my real name then I'm gonna have to trust you," I said, "That's a new rule I added ever since the last incident." I looked at the door, "Been nice meeting you, but I have an objective, Scan Lenses enable," I said.

I opened the iron door, and stepped out, and I knew the girl stepped out as well. I walked to the opening of the house and quickly put the wooden door back where it was. I looked through the opening of the wooden door and saw that mobs were still out there, "Looks like I'm gonna have to stay here for the night," I said, "You can get out without getting hurt, cause you're a humob, right?" I asked. "About that…," she said, she scratched the back of her head, "Kinda not into the killing humans deal, so I was… banished." "By the way, what is your name?" I asked, "You never answered." "Silicia," she said, "Alrighty then," I said.

I sat down, "By the way, have you seen a yellow box, kinda two blocks in length and width, and four blocks tall?" I asked. I was actually assuming that 'blocks' would have been the measurements, like on Earth, with the game and all that. "No, never seen anything like that," Silicia said, "Damn it," I said. I looked at the time, '7:19 P.M.' it said. "Might as well pass the time by sleeping," I said, and I did so.

* * *

_June 17, 8:45 A.M._

_Unknown Location, Minecraftia_

I woke up to… someone poking my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Silicia stare at me with, wither a pissy or blank expression. "It's morning, you can get up," she said, "Please stop looking at me like that, it's creepy," I said. I got up, and saw the light, "As usual, creepers and spiders are the only ones out in day and night, though spiders are not hostile in the day," I said, "Maybe it's multiple personality disorder." Silicia stared at me then slapped me, "We do _not_ have a disorder!" she yelled. "Son of a…," I said before I stopped, "Anyways, I have something to look for, goodbye!" I opened the door and looked outside, "Might as well bring that crafting table with me. I went back inside and got the crafting table, which was next to the chest I found, and I then went outside and walked for a bit without knowing where I was going.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

I was still walking, and for the past few minutes, Silicia was following me. I tried to ignore it, but it irritated me, "Why the hell are you following me!?" I asked. "I need to find my friends, so I'm following you," she answered, "Well following me isn't gonna get you anyways," I said. We just kept our distance, which was about five to eight blocks away. "So, how long were you in there?" I asked, "Just one day," Silicia said, "When you were in the room with me, you said 'human' as if you weren't one, why?" she asked. "I don't want to explain it more than once, so I'll tell you when you're with your friends," I said, "Alright," she said. "So, where do your friends live? A cave? A normal house?" I asked. "They dug up a house themselves, next to a cave," she said, "Then you should know where it is then," I said, "Locate Silicia's home."

_Locating…._

_Error; unknown location._

"So much for the glasses," I said, "Why the hell do you keep saying those things?" she asked, "What do you mean?" I asked, "'Scan Lenses enable,' 'Locate Silicia's home,'" she said. "Long story short, Sonic Glasses AKA the best god damn piece of technology in the Multiverse," I said. We continued on walking for a while longer.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

It was exactly ten minutes until we made it to Silicia's house. I had noticed a wooden door built in a wall next to a cave, "Well then, we made it here, so I guess I'm off!" I said. I then walked to my right, and Silica got the hood of my jacked, "I chose a bad time to wear a jacket…," I said. I had to go to the house, even if I wanted to go, Silicia wouldn't let me go. "And even my favorite one," I said. She let go of my hood, and knocked on the door. I whispered, "Scan lenses enable," and looked at the lock.

_Unlocking…_

_Door unlocked._

I opened the door, "Oh look, how coincidental," I said. I turned off the Scan Lenses like I normally did, by closing my eyes for three seconds. I went inside, and the living room was a bit roomy. I looked around, A few simple couches, and a coffee table. I would be assuming that TVs still haven't been invented. "Well, this is decent," I said, "We crafted a few things, like a human would do, and we love it," she said. "Do you craft weapons?" I asked. "We only craft them when we need to protect ourselves from humans who want to… do stuff to us," she said. "And I had a feeling you would say that," I said, "Wait, you're saying-," She said. "For god's sake no! It's just that it reminded me of something," I interrupted, "Besides, I was just dropping by, looking for something, AKA that yellow box!" I heard footsteps outside of the house. I heard constant chatter, "We couldn't find her, again!" I heard, "She wasn't even at that creep's house, do you think that Steve took her and…." "Don't say that in front of Cindy!" I heard.

"Hey, the door's unlocked," I heard. The door opened, and I saw four girls, three about my age, and one two to four years younger than me. We looked at each other for at least ten seconds, until I snapped back into reality, "Hello, I'm the Traveler, and by 'her' do you mean a girl named Silicia?" I asked. "Yes… what did you do with her!?" the girl with purple hair, a dark blue-green jacket, red eyes, and again, what looked like red pearls that represented the other four spider eyes. "And I'd be assuming your Silicia's little sister," I said, "Cave spider I'm assuming." "Who the hell are you?" said the girl with grey hair that was separated into two ponytails, a shirt that didn't really cover much, and some small shorts. I tried to hold back a nose bleed, and I had a feeling that I would get a nose bleed in this world. Another had a green jacket with a creeper face on the hood, and auburn hair and eyes. The last had a beanie with purple eyes,, she wore all black, which was a sweater and a miniskirt, and she had reddish brown hair and purple eyes. "I told you I'm the Traveler, hello," I said, "You're not making any sense," said the creeper girl, "I know I'm not, that's just how I roll nowadays," I said. "Nowadays?" asked the skeleton girl.

"Anyways, what did you do with our friend!?" asked the 'ender' person, she was staring at me. "So humans can't stare at you, but you can stare at them?" I asked, "You're avoiding the question," she said, "And sorry, I didn't know you didn't like people staring at you." "She's in the living room," I said. They ran to the living room and yelled in unison, "Silicia!" I was slowly going to the door until…," Where was she, and how did you find her?" asked the creeper girl. I whispered, "Damn it…," and walked over to the living room. They were sitting down on the couches and I sighed, "Do you want the long story or the short one?" I asked, "Anything, as long as you tell us who you are," said Silicia.

"I'm the Traveler, fourth time I said that, and I'm not gonna tell you my real name until I can trust you, anyways, I know how I got here, I just don't know how I found the house. I literally woke up in the middle of nowhere without knowing what happened before that. The moment I woke up, I got up and then mobs started attacking me. I went to what I know now as Steve's house, and found Silicia in a room behind an iron door," I said, I then looked at Silicia, "And do you really think that you can scare me?" She scratched the back of her head, "It's a form of habit; I had nothing to do for a day," she said. "Now then, before all of that amnesia bit, I was inside a yellow box, called the TIPUTAD, which unabbreviated is 'Travel in Parallel Universes, Time, and Dimensions,' and its exactly what I'm trying to look for right now," I said. "You're talking way too fast for us to understand, but we got it," said the creeper girl, "What are your names now?" I asked. The creeper girl stood up, "I'm Cupa!" she said, "Andr," said the 'ender' girl, "Yurei," said the skeleton, "You already know who I am," said Cindy. "Now then, any more questions?" I asked, "No? O.K. thank god, I hoped never to talk like that again, yet here I am, doing it again." "But you didn't answer my question earlier," said Silicia, "Why did you say 'human' as if you weren't one?" she asked, "Wait, he thinks he isn't human? That's just weird," Cupa whispered to Yurei.

(**Insert 'Next Stop Everything' here**)

"You asked why I said 'human' as if I am not one?" I asked. I looked at her, and stared at her, "To give you the simple version, I am a Universe Lord, always am, always will be," I said, "I come from another world, another universe, another time, that doesn't contain anything from here. There, that other world I lived in, was peaceful, no mobs, no dangers, no nothing. Everything was all the same, and I thought I was a human at first, but then, the incident occurred, not so long ago. I found out that I was not human, and I couldn't believe it. There I was, living in a world that I loved, and it was all taken away. My adoptive father, is dead, and it is because of that fucker Ekim Rekrap. He made me kill Edward Parker, murder by proxy, because Ed was destroying homes, without a choice." I stopped and looked away from Silicia, "My true family, who took me in as their own," I said, I was about to cry, "I found out, that I was born to protect everything, and those stupid mobs tried to kill me. Now let me tell you, if Ekim decides to make me kill more of my family, I think I will go insane, hell, it's already starting." I looked back at all of them, "I'm looking for TIPUTAD energy cells, and let me tell you, if you cross my path, everything is gonna get fun," I said. "What do you mean by 'fun'?" asked Andr. I looked at her, "Now then, I'm going to ask politely, will any of you help me find these cells so I can protect what I need to protect," I asked. They all looked at each other, "If it means protecting these four, then I'm in," said Silicia, "If my sis is joining in, I will too!" said Cindy, "You need a sniper don't you?" said Yurei, "I'm in," said Andr, "So am I!" said Cupa. I then smiled, "Now then, let the games begin," I said.

(**Stop 'Next Stop Everything' here**)

* * *

_Unknown coordinates, The Nether, Same Time_

_Unknown P.O.V._

I was sitting on a chair looking at my television, "Now then, let the games begin," Michael said, the other five cheered on, those outsiders. There was an incoming call, and I answered, the television changed view and I saw Ekim Rekrap, "They are in your universe," he said, "Damn you're slow, I already noticed that," I said, "I gave him my very own welcome." "What did you do?" asked Ekim, "I put a Nether Portal right in front of his TIPUTAD, he was too damn overconfident, so he went inside, but then my minions took care of him, and as I expected, he tried to summon his keyblade. After that, I took away his memory of the exact coordinates in which he appeared, and now, I have his TIPUTAD right here, in the room I'm in right now," I said, "And I teleported him to another location, a location not far from where he came, but the catch is, I took away the portal, and now he has no clue how to get to the exact coordinates to get to me, so now he is basically a mouse trapped in a maze looking for the cheese, and by cheese I mean the energy cell you gave me." Ekim smiled, "Keep up the good work, now remember, don't get your hopes up, he is still learning, and pretty soon, he'll find out about what happens to the last living Universe Lord." "I already know, but with the knowledge he has of this world, it is certain he has a slight chance of beating me, but I already know that he will die the moment he comes in here," I said. "As I said, don't get your hopes up, he is nearly as strong as you," he said, "With the knowledge he has right now? This will be easy! But for now, I shall have a little fun with him," I said, "I asked the mobs to kill him and only the bravest of humans as well, so this game will be life or death." "Everyone will go up against him, and he will be cornered," said Ekim, "I like that plan, but wait…." Ekim started scratching his chin, "If they find out who he really is, and that he is supposed to protect the Multiverse, they may stop instantly," he said. "If that happens, I will take care of it personally," I said. "Alright, keep up the good work, Herobrine," he said. The monitor shut off, "Don't worry Ekim, I will make it worth your time," I said with a sinister smile.

* * *

(Ending theme: _Uso, by SID)_

* * *

_**Author: Ha ha! Success! I have completed the first chapter of Episode 2! What an accomplishment!**_

_**Mike: Don't get your hopes up, what about these new people into Minecraft fics? What if they hate bronies and said 'Ah screw it,' the moment they saw the word 'Ponyverse' in my autobiography?**_

_**Author: Ah crap that's true, damn it, oh well, better hope for the best.**_

_**Mike: You are indeed correct, but wait, what does Ekim mean by 'He will find out what happens to the last Universe Lord.'?**_

_**Author: I'm not telling you.**_

_**Mike: Well screw you anyways….**_

_**Author: Anyways be sure to review, favorite, follow, and whatever the hell it is you do when you like a story.**_

_**Mike: And as we always say to say goodbye….**_

_**Author, Mike, and Cupa: Kudos!**_

_**Author: Wait, when the hell did you get here?**_

_**Cupa: I was being nosy.**_

_**Mike: Get out of here… please.**_


	2. Humans of Minecraft

Chapter 2: Humans of Minecraft

_**Author: Hello fellow Traveler fans! I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a month, I was being a bit lazy because I did the second episode of the Traveler shortly after I finished the first episode. So in other words, I was taking a break from fanfiction.**_

_**Mike: Hash tag, cliff hanger.**_

_**Author: Exactly, anyways, at least we're back, right?**_

_**Mike: They're gonna be pissed with us.**_

_**Author: It is obvious mate! Anyways, let's have a nice second chapter of the second episode, now then let's-**_

_**Cupa: (Interrupts) Let's start the story!**_

_**Author: Why do we keep our doors opened?**_

_**Mike: This is just Cupa for you… ugh, sometimes I hate Minecraft now, and hoped I never had gone to that world… in reality… nowadays.**_

* * *

_June 17, 9:05 A.M., 2000 A.D._

_Mike P.O.V._

It was a few minutes after we left, about 5 minutes to be exact. And I don't even want to start, on how annoying it was. Telling the truth, because the 'Mob Talker' modification being some sort of a anime thing, everything… and I mean everything, was almost like an anime. I was walking with the group and for starters, they were sorta decked out. Cupa brought TNT, which is kinda ironic, seeing how she is a creeper, Silicia brought an iron sword while her little sister brought a wooden one, Yurei brought a bow, a quiver, a stone sword, and a crap load of arrows, and Andr brought food and a chest. I had the stuff from the chest at Steve's house, AKA the crafting table, and the crappy wooden tools which probably won't last long. "Why didn't you bring anything from our house? We had enough for one more," asked Yurei. "I'd rather take the natural route," I said while I got my axe. "There are trees everywhere, I don't see why you didn't get any wood in the first place," said Yurei. "Now I am starting to regret finding you people," I said under my breath, I was starting to get frustrated, "O.K., I am going to chop down a tree." I ran towards a tree and started hitting it as if it was a Heartless, it took no more than 20 seconds to chop down the whole thing, but after that, the wooden axe broke. "I had a feeling it would do that," I said. I looked down on the floor and got a shovel, and dug down to stone level, and I then got the pickaxe and got a few cobblestone blocks. All of the tools broke in the process. I got the crafting table and set it down, the small block turned larger to half my size and I quickly put everything on the table to form a stone pick, shovel, axe, and sword.

I kept track of time and it took at least 40 to 45 seconds to do everything, normally it would have taken a minute. "Alright, NOW I'm ready," I said. The others looked at me, "What? I'm familiar with this world, just because I'm from another world don't mean that I don't know about this place," I said as I snickered. "Promise me you'll slow down next time, cause I'm not used to humans being that fast," said Andr, "You saying it's like I teleported, ha! Teleporting will never go in this man, and I am not human, we already went over that," I said. We all then heard a scream from the distance, the person sounded like an 18 year old male. We all looked at each other, and I was the only one that smiled, "Finally, some action," I said. I then ran to the direction to where I heard the scream, "Wait, Traveler!" yelled Silicia.

* * *

_Silicia P.O.V._

"Do you think we should go after him?" asked Yurei. "Does it look like we have a choice?" I asked them, "Point taken…," she said. We then ran after the Traveler, with the weapons at ready.

(_Insert Intro theme here.)_

* * *

_Mike P.O.V._

I was running towards the target and all of a sudden, Andr was in front of me, and we were face to face. "Do you have a death wish or something?" she asked, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but one thing is for sure, someone already asked me that," I said. I walked past her and she teleported in front of me again, "Don't you know how humans are on here!?" she asked, "Yes," I said, "Nothing different from where I come from." I ran past her again and she appeared in front of me once again, "Would you stop being persistent?" I asked. I ran past her again, "Nope!" I replied. I made it to the location, and what I saw, was nothing, no body, no swords, no armor, nothing, just a good old mountain biome. I scratched the back of my head, "What?" I whispered. I looked around, "Hello!? Anybody there?" I asked, "Well, looks like I won't be hitting anything with this stone sword today… damn it." The others came over, Andr, of course, teleported, "I don't know what you mean by 'nothing different from where I come from,' but if you mean people murdering others for loot and stuff, then you just got us into a trap!" said Andr. "And being 'the protector of the Multiverse' backfired…," I said, "Wait, what?" asked Yurei. I heard rustling in the trees behind us, "Tree jumpers, heh, looks like some strategies from my 'home' were strategies in here," I said. I saw five people decked in enchanted chainmail armor with enchanted iron tools jump out of the trees, "Alright you, give us the weapons, or get out," said one of them, the guy had a diamond helmet, so that meant that he was the leader, hopefully. "What weapons?" I asked, "Don't play stupid, the weapons you all have," he said, "And don't try running, we have ourselves some splash potions of speed two so we can catch up with you, and not to mention that we got snipers up in the mountains, don't believe us?" He raised his hand in the air and waved his hand in back of him, an arrow appeared behind me, "Well crap," I said. "Hey captain, doesn't that guy look familiar to you?" asked a guy with a leather cap, this showed that he was a lower class. The guy with a diamond helmet walked up to me, "No, he doesn't, tell me sir, do you have any identification with you?" he asked. I gulped, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," I said, "Show me," he said.

I got my leather card case, and I tried to think of something quick, depending on what he saw. He snatched the case from me, and opened it, and his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know you were working undercover, arresting those cursed humobs," he said, "What is your name?" he asked. "I am…," I said, but then I shrugged, 'I haven't come up with a back up name yet, DAMN IT!' I thought. I continued thinking, "Sorry sir, I'm so forgetful, I am the lead undercover agent, disguising myself as a humob and arresting those humobs and people who plan to raid us, I have these five as… my companions to help me with this mission. My name is Calo Reznov, code name: Traveler," I said. "Aren't you a little, well, young to be the lead undercover agent?" asked one of the knights. "Nothing is impossible sir, that is what I say," I said. "Well then, Calo, I am the captain of the lower army defense squad of our village, I am John Philligan," said John. The guy took off his helmet, he had shiny brown hair, and he had turquoise eyes. "What was that scream I heard earlier?" I said, "It is a strategy we came up with just in case there were raiders outside of our city, this way, we fool those people to coming out here, hoping to kill those in our city and steal all our food, water, and valuables and we just kill them," he said.

My eyes widened, "Well then, I will be going back to the city then, see you," I said. I went to what was to me, north, which was to the plains. "Is it really true? Did you arrest us?" asked Cindy. "Nope, it was all bologna," I said, "But what about that ID you had?" asked Cupa. I showed them the psychic paper, "It's… blank," said Cupa, "So that guy was blind, or were all the people blind? Oh this is confusing me!" "Psychic paper, lovely little thing that makes people see what they want to see," I said, "but only to people with the untrained eye." "Then how can we see it?" asked Silicia, "You really don't get it? It is because I trust you," I said, "This thing came straight from the 'Doctor Who' Universe, I haven't been there yet, but the TIPUTAD cooked this up for me. So basically, the Doctor's companions, or in this case, my companions, will see a blank paper while others see it as a piece of identification." "So, we see a blank paper, and they see a info card," said Cupa, "Yes Cupa, you are right, now then, let's go to this city shall we," I said, "But wait, how did that guy recognize you?" asked Andr. "I don't know at all, that is why I'm hoping this city will have some answers," I said.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_Kraykis, Minecraftia_

I was at the entrance of what was 'Kraykis' which was basically a large wall with a big door. "Seriously? That's the name they went with? This may be Minecraftia but at least Pennsylvania or New York was more creative than that," I said, "No offense." "Offense taken," said Silicia as she punched my arm, "That would have hurt if I wouldn't have known that there will be worse pains than that," I said. I then began thinking that I shouldn't have said that for Silicia punched my cheek. I put my hand on my cheek, "Like that for instance!" I yelled, "For god's sake! Let's just go inside already, before I think about leaving this group!" We all did so, and what I saw, was a large city with many amazing buildings. "Are you familiar with this?" I asked, "We've been here before," said Yurei, "And they did not suspect any of you being-," I said before Andr covered my mouth, "Please don't say it, we've held up this long," she said. I looked around the place, I saw four gates, one north, one south, one east and west. The center was a castle, and around were shops and homes and stuff. "So is this like a city that everyone comes and goes?" I asked, "Travelers come and go to trade items with each other, make friends, and other things like that," said Silicia. "It's really fun meeting new people that don't try to kill us!" said Cupa, "And it's without choice too, this whole city is enchanted so that no one can kill each other, except for when some people are wanted for crimes." "I guess I'll look around and stuff," I said, "Meet back here in fifteen minutes." They all nodded, "And don't go doing anything stupid," said Silicia. "Got it!" I said, but I was already far enough to barely hear anything.

I was looking around for any sort of weapons, or armor, and food, "Should have brought my munny with me, god I'm hungry," I said. I looked at a sign that showed armor and weapons, "God was with me," I said to myself. I went inside and I found a place decked with chainmail, iron, and leather armor. "Hello there traveler, what may I do you business for?" I heard the clerk ask, "Do you do trades for stone tools?" I asked, "We take trades for anything, but it depends on what you want," he said. "A leather chest plate, and that's it," I said, I put a stone hoe, and a stone shovel on the counter. "That is the exact price sir, yes indeed," he said, "Let me get the leather chest plate from the back, yes."

I was looking around until I saw a 'wanted' poster, "Let's look at it for the hell of it," I said. I looked at the poster, and what I saw, I could hardly believe. I was wanted, for fifty diamonds, by the king, luckily for me, my name was 'The Traveler'. I was going to go to the door, but then I heard a switch flip, and the door and windows were blocked by obsidian blocks. "What!?" I yelled, "You have barely noticed the poster you fiend," said the clerk. I looked at the clerk, "Wanted for the attempted murder of the king, unfortunately for you, he lived, but he was traumatized, he can barely speak, so you must be one of those humobs," he said. "Woah mate! I'm pretty sure you got the wrong man! I know a man by the name of John Philligan!" I said. "You mean that joke for a knight? He and his squad are forgetful and can barely make a strategy, which is why they are in the lower army of course, but after you die, I shall have a nice batch of diamonds!" he said. "Man! I am not a murderer, and whoever might have tried to kill your king might have been another creature! Another humob! I'm not that man! Nor am I a humob," I said, "I am a Universe Lord! The Traveler! Protector of the multiverse!" "The multiverse is just a theory fine sir, and whatever a Universe Lord is, I am sure that is a name for a secret organization for your humobs, the knights shall be here in less than five minutes to arrest you and execute you," he said. He drew out a handgun, "You are wanted dead or alive, and if you try and come back here and flip the switch, or try to mine your way out, I will kill you," he said. I had to think of something quick, I was surely dead, but I did have a weapon, and the armor was left wide open on display, but the chests were enchanted and couldn't be opened. I looked around, and saw a bow and five arrows on the wall. "Well then, you may have a diamond sword, but you don't have armor!" I said, "What is your point?" asked the clerk, "This!" I said. I ran to the bow and arrows and I got them, I shot the man, and my accuracy was moderate, so I hit him on the shoulder. "Word of advice, never leave your items on display," I said. I got my stone sword and ran towards the man, "Listen man, I don't want to cause any trouble, I just need to find my TIPUTAD and get out!" I said, "What is a TIPUTAD!?" he said. I hit the man with the handle of the sword, and he was knocked out.

I ran to the back of the store and got an iron chest plate and what looked to be like a diamond dagger, and flipped the switch. I looked at the man and got his handgun, "How is this even possible? A dagger and a handgun in Minecraft," I said, "Wait, of course! Mods could exist in this world!" I then looked at the man again, and I sighed, "Some sacrifices have to be made," I said. I dropped the gun and got two stacks of arrows, I then ran to the entrance and went outside. "Look! There he is! The Traveler!" I heard voices to my right say. I looked to my right and saw people with handguns and bows, "How is guns in Minecraft possible!?" I asked out loud. I then ran away as bows and bullets flew passed me. I saw the others and said, "For god's sake run! And yes, I did do something stupid but it was a store clerk who thought I was a criminal who made me do something stupid!" I yelled. The girls looked at me and saw the arrows fly past me along with bullets, they began running as well. "What did you do!?" asked Andr. "Oh I was accused of an attempted murder to someone and I just happened to knock someone out, steal a bow and two stacks of arrows, and an iron chest plate," I said. "Are you insane!?" asked Cindy, "No! I am new to this 'hero' thing and this traveling thing! So I figured some sacrifices had to be made!" I said, "Even when they include stealing!"

We managed to make it back to where we started, and we proceeded to run the same direction. I then heard sniper shots, and I looked at the wall, the guards, had sniper rifles! "Is there anything Minecraft doesn't have!?" I asked, "The TIPUTAD," said Cindy, "Don't do this to me," I said. We then ran behind a mountain hill. "If you're some multiverse traveler, who is supposed to save everything and everyone, it wouldn't make sense that you're a criminal," said Silicia, "Like you're the one to talk! You don't make sense either, and yet, I allowed you and the others to help me find the energy cell!" I said, "And if I am a multiversal traveler, then that means… I must be wanted by the entire Minecraftia! Oh god, I think I'm gonna go mad!" "You're already mad! Get a grip will you!" said Yurei, and she slapped me twice. I calmed down, "What are possible suspects for this accusation?" I asked, "There are the mobs, and there is another person," said Cindy, "Cindy, don't you bring that myth up, he doesn't exist," said Andr. "Either the Ender Dragon, which is impossible for Andr may be related to the dragon," I said. "You're talking about my sister, she is a humob too, and she also hates humans!" said Andr, "Or someone else, oh god I hate to bring this man up," I said, "Herobrine."

"He doesn't exist," said Cupa, "If he did exist, he would be in front of us right now." "It's the only possible solution! And another thing, when you are me, anything can happen, I thought the Slender Man was a myth! And yet he appears out of nowhere and he attempts to kill me," I said, "Who is the Slender Man?" asked Andr, "The reason Notch created Ender People," I said. "Is that supposed to be racist?" asked Cupa, "Believe me or not, I will prove it to you soon, hopefully he doesn't turn up here, I hate that man," I said. We heard footsteps and they got louder with each step, "He went here, I know he did, he also had five girls with him, they must be humobs," I heard, "Well sorry for screwing you," I whispered, "but we have to freaking run!" We ran to my left, and I saw the knights on our tail. I drew out the bow I stole and pulled out an arrow, "One arrow, a lot of knights, this won't miss one bit," I said. I fired the arrow and it nearly hit someone on the heart, but it did hit the middle of his chest. "Man down!" one of the knights said, "I got better quickly," I said, "And that was even a long shot." "Sorry mates, I need these things to save this universe!" I yelled. The people looked up, one of them mouthed, 'Apologizing to our men, and save this universe?' "I thought me and humans could negotiate, but they decide to arrest one of the three last living Universe Lords," I said, "Especially the one who is trying to help them…."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

After at least ten minutes of running, we finally stopped, "My feet are killing me," said Cupa. The others sat down, I was left standing up, breathing heavily, "And how are you not falling down like the rest of us?" asked Silicia, "I love running, so I'm used to this," I said. I then kneeled down, "Well, I'm used to the running, but I can't help kneeling down to catch a breath," I said, "With all that heavy armor those people had, they would have probably given up two minutes and thirty seconds out of the…," I looked at my watch, "ten minutes of running." I finally caught my breath and got up, "I'll go look for some food for myself, you can eat your own," I said. We were from the mountain biomes to the plain biomes, so it would be easy to see peaceful animals here. I drew out my sword and ran off to find a pig, a cow, or something that has anything edible.

* * *

_Silicia P.O.V._

We were left alone in the middle of a plain biome, "Do you really trust him Silicia?" asked Andr. "It's not that I trust him it's that I owe him a favor," I said, "Well he sure is hyperactive sometimes, only when it comes to talking that is," said Cupa. "I don't know if you get the feeling, but do you feel that he is hiding something else other than his name?" asked Cindy, "He never talks about his personal life, or other universes he's been to." "Your sister makes a point Silicia, he's hiding something, other than the things he's already told us," said Yurei.

* * *

_An hour later_

Cindy asked, "When do you think we'll see Herobrine or Slender Man?" "Cindy, Herobrine doesn't exist, and the Traveler is probably making up stories to make us believe that Herobrine exists," I said. I looked at the others, who were taking a nap, "He was gone for too long, what happened to him?" I asked. "How am I supposed to know, I'm not the Traveler," said Cindy. We looked at the direction the Traveler went to, and I continued wondering what happened to him, could he have been captured and executed? Could he have been gotten dropped on by a group of Creepers? Could he have been lost in a cave? It could have been anything, but he wouldn't have been dumb enough to go in a dark cave without torches. But he is also smart, so he knows what could have been in a cave, especially at the start of it, coal. I stood up, "I'm going to go look for him," I said. Cindy looked at me, "When they wake up start looking for me," I said, "Fifteen minutes, that's all I'm giving." "Silicia, don't you know what could happen?" asked Cindy, "Let us go with you." I shook my head, and ran off to the same direction the Traveler went to. 'Where are you, you idiot,' I thought.

* * *

_Mike P.O.V._

I was in a cave, it wasn't far from the group but I was definitely lost inside here. I made a stack and a half of torches, and I made a furnace and took it with me, I had found at least twenty iron ingots, and a lot of coal. I did find food for myself, which was at least eight pork chops, and five pieces of steak. There was definitely blood in Minecraft, but it was a bit blocky, and it would disappear in a matter of seconds. Plus, I did not encounter a mob in the time I was in here, which was strange. "Check depth," I said.

_Scanning coordinates…_

_Your depth is currently at 45._

"The only time you are ever useful in this world is for my depth, how unfortunate," I said. I looked around with my blue lenses on my Sonic Glasses and strangely enough, it was night vision. "Well, I take that back," I said, "You are also useful for night vision." I set down a few torches as I went lower, and then I heard moaning and bone noises. I drew out my sword and went deeper into the caves. I looked around, setting up the torches where ever I went, and then I encountered the mobs. There were five zombies and four skeletons. I smiled a bit, and then I went out into the open, "Allons-y!" I yelled. The mobs looked into my direction, and I hacked and slashed through two zombies. The skeletons went behind cover, and they shot their arrows, two out of the four shots hit me. They continued shooting until I went up to one skeleton and sliced it up into little pieces. A zombie appeared from behind me and hit me, I then stabbed the zombie and he went down. I slashed through the last two zombies and they went down as well. "You know, this would've been easier with my keyblade," I said, "But seeing as I know how to hack and slash, I would say I still got it." The skeletons shot me once again, and I ran up to one and sliced the bow in half, and I did so with the others. The skeletons were about to retreat, until I ran in front of them, "Now then, for one, I shall show you mercy," I said, "And yes, I am nice enough to even give mobs mercy." The skeletons looked at each other in confusion, "Come on now, don't be afraid to talk," I said, "I am merely here to ask questions, and to answer any of the mob's questions."

"Go ahead, ask away," I said. They looked at each other, "A human wants to converse with us?" asked one of them, "Yes, and no, yes, because I just wanna talk with you, no, because I am not human," I said. "Then who and what are you?" another asked, "I am the Traveler, I am one of the last three of my species which is known as a Universe Lord. I am also here to help each and every universe in the multiverse. And please, apologize for my…," I looked at the corpses, "behavior earlier, but you would have attacked me anyways." "How can we be sure to trust you?" the third one asked. I took off my armor and threw my sword aside and put my hands inside my pockets. "Is that good enough to gain your trust?" I asked, "Now then, have you heard of Herobrine?" "Herobrine, we have met him, though, humans and humobs don't know about him, we can't trust them enough to keep the secret." "Not much of a secret if all the mobs know about him," I said, "Well then, that's all I needed to know, goodbye." I got the chest plate and the sword, and I went deeper into the cave, "Now I gotta remember to find my way out of here," I said. I looked behind, and I barely realized something as soon as I saw the mobs were gone, "GOD DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE ASKED THEM WERE THE TIPUTAD WAS!" I yelled. The sound echoed throughout the cave, "Hopefully no one heard that, now then, mobs spawn in a cave, so I could be screwed big time, and what was that other thing that spawns only in a cave?" I said, "Slimes…."

"And as I saw in reviews in Mob Talker… nose bleeds galore… crap," I said, "No use moping now, I gotta continue exploring, but I should back track, you know what I should go deeper, and why am I talking to myself again?" "Damn, I really gotta find a so called 'companion' just like the Doctor, but then again, I will be meeting new people, so I shouldn't worry about 'companions' until later," I said. I then went deeper into the cave, wondering what I would find in here.

_(Insert ending theme here.)_

* * *

_**Author: The end of the chapter, well then what did you find down there?**_

_**Mike: Well I found-**_

_**River Song: SPOILERS!**_

_**Goldsprint Bronzeheart: *Hits River with a frying pan* Hello Mike, sorry bout that, she takes the rules of time to seriously.**_

_**Mike: Quite possibly him, and trust me, I will need his help soon.**_

_**Author: A little gift from Michael Parker yes, anyways, favorite, follow, and review, and as we always say…. Mike! Quickly! Close and lock the door!**_

_**Mike: Got it! *Closes and locks the door***_

_**Author and Mike: Kudos!**_

_**Mike: Thank the lords she didn't appear.**_

_**Author: Is that supposed to be a reference to the Universe/Time Lords? And thanks to those who favorited and followed in what I can see as the shortest time. Anyways, Kudos! Again….**_


	3. Cave Game

Chapter 3: Cave Game (Reference much?)

_**Mike: Really, 'Cave Game'? Referencing to what I call 'Minecraft's First Morning'?**_

_**Author: Minecraft fans will get the reference mate, like you, and me, and so on.**_

_**Mike: Let's just start the story before this turns into an argument.**_

_**Author: I didn't want it to be an argument in the first place, now then….**_

_**Mike + Author: Let's start the story!**_

* * *

_June 17, 10:32 A.M., 2000 A.D._

_Uncharted Cave (Possibly)_

_Mike P.O.V._

I was still wandering through what seemed to be like an endless caves. Then again, Minecraft is technically not endless, only about sixty thousand kilometers but back to reality. I was still mining a few things here and there, plus, after the incident with those skeletons, I still hated myself for not asking them about the TIPUTAD. "Out of all the places I had to be lost in, I had to be lost in…," I said before I heard cave ambience, "a deep dark cave…." I continued wandering inside, but then, I saw another light, no light from the torches I had, but it was another. I ran over there, what I expected to be lava, it was actually an underground city. I saw many structures, and what surprised me the most (not really) was mobs! Hostile mobs were everywhere, and they all, were happy. They weren't fighting, they weren't doing anything to harm humans, and they were all, in families. "Amazing… who knew mobs could do all these amazing structures!" I whispered. "We did," I heard behind me, "put your hands up." I did so, and looked behind; there were three mobs, one zombie, one skeleton, and one spider. The zombie held the spear, the skeleton had an enchanted bow (power one to make an obvious guess), and the spider had nothing. "Come with us," the zombie said, "Well this is the worst situation that I could be in," I said, "God damn it."

* * *

**(Insert Intro Theme here.)**

* * *

June 17, 10:55 A.M., 2000 A.D.

Under (The city's name), Minecraftia

"This f***ing sucks," I said, I was in a jail cell, with a guard next to the jail cell I was in. I also lost my weapons, and with the guard here, I couldn't escape, well I could, but I couldn't without the alarm being set off. "I wasn't even doing anything wrong!" I yelled, "You know, it's rare for a human to come down here, we always have guards scouting the caves for humans like you," said a guard, which was a zombie with an iron chest plate and a stone sword. "Why does everyone get it wrong!? I'm not human, I was never human!" I said. "Sure you aren't, and then if you aren't a human, then you must be a rebel humob," he said. I face palmed, "I'm not that either… I am not a rebel, I was never a rebel! I was never anything in this god damn universe!" I said. "We're just gonna hold you til' we get some answers, shouldn't be that hard, and it shouldn't take that long," he said. "Scan lenses, enable," I whispered, "What you say?" he asked.

_Unlocking…_

_Iron door unlocked._

I opened the door, "Well then, let's answer some questions, escort me to the mob I will be speaking with please," I said. He pointed the sword at me, "I don't want that to happen, besides, I only killed about six, and I'm gonna keep at that number permanently," I said. "Murderer? Looks like we caught ourselves a rookie criminal," he said, "I said I am gonna keep it at six!" I said, "Now could we please get this over with?" He got the cuffs, "I won't need those; I don't plan to harm such a brilliant species!" I said. "Humans never called us brilliant, they called us an abomination to Minecraftia," he said, "Well I'm not human, I already said earlier," I said. The zombie smiled, "I like you, anyways, let's go," he said.

As we were walking, I asked, "What's your name?" I asked, "The name's Rotten, yours?" he said, "I'm the Traveler, and before you go saying that 'I'm a traveler.' It's just the Traveler," I said, "Do you have a family Rotten?" I asked, "Course I do, wife and son, just because we aren't human doesn't mean we don't have families," he said, "Just like all beings," I said, "The thing is, our son is about your age, and he is a humob, though, he is one of them to want to kill humans," said Rotten. "Why do mobs kill humans anyways?" I asked, "Ugh, it's a long story, but if you want the short version, humans attempted to bring down every mob on Minecraftia, we then went down here, and it is said that we stayed here so long, that we can't go back up the surface without melting our faces off," he said. "It's either that, or you mobs were forced to be nocturnal beings, other than the Creepers and Spiders, who stay up there by choice, and the humobs…," I said. "We're here," he said, "they're going to interrogate you, but it won't be all 'Mr. Nice Guy'." "You said it 'was gonna be easy,'" I said, "The questions are easy, but the actual interrogator is… you know," he said. I went inside the room, "And what is he doing without cuffs?" he said, "He said he didn't need them, that he doesn't want to 'harm a brilliant species,'" said Rotten, "Very well then," he said. The mob who was interrogating me was a creeper, just what I needed.

"So then, I will just ask you a few questions, and then you will be off…," he said, "Really? Is it that easy?" I asked. "Yup, then you will be free to get the hell out of here," the creeper said, "As if I wanted to leave this place, I still need answers of my own, may we start now?" I asked. "For one thing, why were you in here?" he asked, "I came to mine stuff, other than that, I got lost," I said, "Mind you tell me why you killed those other mobs?" he asked. "They would have attempted to murder me," I said, "From what I see here, and what I heard from one of the guards, Rot, they used to live like the humans up on the surface, but then they drew you guys down to the caves, kinda sad to hear that." "Now tell us this, when some of our troops were sent up there to the surface yesterday, you kept telling them that you weren't human, why is this?" he said. "Because I'm not human! Ever since a few days ago, I was in my first universe, I saved it from this guy named Goldsprint Bronzeheart, who became a bit *cuckoo* ever since his parents died, he attempted to destroy that world! After that, people have been mistaking me for being human!" I said. "And what does that have anything to do with you not being human?" he asked, "Because that universe is where I learned my true species," I said, "the Universe Lord." "Well then, that's all we need to know," he said, "Ah yes, more of a personal question, are you an enemy to the humans?" "It depends, these humans, yes, for now anyways," I said, "They mistook me for attempting to murder their king." "O.K. then, you can stay in this town if you'd like, but don't cause any mayhem, that is all," he said. He then knocked on the door and said, "We're done here!" Rot opened the door and I went outside.

"So then, are you going to meet the locals?" he asked, "Most likely not…," I said, "But I do need to ask this, have you seen a yellow box? It is about three to four blocks tall, and two blocks in length and width." "No I have not," he said, "Why?" "Because," I said, "It is one of the reasons why I was brought here." "What's the other reason or reasons?" he asked. "I need to find an energy cell, and kill Herobrine," I said, "I have the feeling that he is the main reason why this hell even started." "Woah, what!? You're talking about _the_ Herobrine! The king of the Nether!?" he asked, "He never even touched one piece of dirt!" "Or so they say," I said, "I need a lot of answers." I asked, "Where is the exit?" "Just follow me," he said.

* * *

_11:05 A.M._

_The Surface, Minecraftia_

_Cupa P.O.V._

I woke up from a not-so-comfortable sleep, and looked around, I saw everyone, except Silicia, and the only other person other than me who was awake was Cindy. "Where is Silicia, Cindy?" I asked, "She's away," she said, "Where is she?" I asked again. She didn't speak, "I said she is away," she said. "Why isn't the Traveler back yet?" I asked. I then realized, "Wait a second… no Traveler, no Silicia…," I said. I then looked at Cindy, "The Traveler is lost, isn't he?" I asked. "No, it's not like that!" she said, "You're lying," I said, "No I'm not!" she said. I went to Andr and Yurei then woke them up, "The Traveler isn't back yet, and Silicia is looking for him," I said, "What!?" they yelled in unison, "Yeah, he got lost, I don't know how and why, and Silicia went to go find him…," said Cindy, "We gotta go find them, who knows what trouble they got themselves into, especially the Traveler!" said Andr, "Wait a second, you don't think he found…," said Yurei. "Crap!" I yelled, "We gotta go get to Under!" "Wait! We were exiled, don't you remember?" said Andr, "He's on his own now, but we have to find Silicia." "O.K., come on, we have to move," I said.

* * *

_11:07 A.M._

_Under, Minecraftia_

_Mike P.O.V._

When I was outside of that prison, I looked around Under a bit. Every time I passed by every single mob, they looked at me. Rotten wasn't with me, he still had work to do, but he gave me his address in Under, asked to come by to visit when I wanted to. I kept thinking, if I were inside a city with peaceful 'hostile' mobs, 'Would Heartless appear?' I couldn't let this get into my head; Heartless did not appear in one day, so it would be impossible. But it kept getting into my head. I found a bench and sat on it. The Under Police Department confiscated everything from my backpack, but not my armor, thinking I wouldn't cause any trouble if I didn't have my weapons. So for now, I would have to use my fists in order to give myself self defense. I also kept the armor in my pack, just to look casual. "Scan log," I said, my glasses' lenses turned blue, "So many commands in these sonic glasses…." I gave a small chuckle, and then looked at the scan history.

* * *

_Listing special items that have been scanned previously:_

'_Equestrian' Human_

_Goldsprint Bronzeheart_

_Humob_

_Large Body_

_Shadow_

_Soldier_

_Slender Man_

* * *

_Lore:_

_The Protector's Path_

_Total items scanned: 7_

* * *

"Not much important things that have been scanned before… too bad," I said to myself. I closed my eyes and rested on the bench, "I am not a mad man with a box if I don't have my box…," I said. I then got off the bench and started walking. "How long do I have to wait for my TIPUTAD?" I asked myself. I then started thinking. I always suspected one person; and only one person who could possibly have seen my TIPUTAD, hell, downright TAKEN it. And that person is Herobrine, and with my most recent information, I now know that he is the 'King of the Nether'. "Wait a second, can this thing phone someone?" I asked myself. I kept thinking about calling Goldsprint, because he would have known what to do. Two minds that think kind of similarly, could work, but I know that the TARDIS can't last more than ten minutes away from any universe. But that raised another question; he was born in the 'Doctor Who' Universe. So how could he possible go to another universe without Universe Lord technology? I ignored that fact and downright said, "Contact Bronzeheart, Goldsprint," I said. 'Invalid command; must include universe name, location and time,' it said in a pop-up.

* * *

_(Interruption)_

_**Author: Dear god no….**_

_**Mike: What?**_

_**Author: DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD DO TO MY FICTION!?**_

_**Mike: Do I look like I give a damn? Look, you got views, and possibly some fans, and you also downright said 'Ponyverse' in the start of Episode 2. What could possibly happen when I include just ONE SCENE in the whole fic?**_

_**Author: Just continue with it, I thought about it, just do it already.**_

_**Mike: Time in!**_

_(Interruption over for now)_

* * *

I sighed and said, "Contact Bronzeheart, Goldsprint, location, Ponyverse, Equestria, time, December 19, 1003 C.R., 9:52 A.M."

* * *

_(Another interruption)_

_**Author: *Gets paralyzed***_

_**Mike: Hello? Portalportalrobot59? You okay man?**_

_**Author: …**_

_**Mike: Well then… I think I broke his mind.**_

_**Goldsprint: You don't say? Well, you should think before doing stupid things that could lead to fame-breaking disasters.**_

_**Mike: Well, how should I deal with this! He is a-**_

_**Goldsprint: These people want to read mate, we shouldn't interrupt them.**_

_**Mike: Alrighty then… *Looks at the temporarily paralyzed author* time in!**_

_(That's all the interruptions, you know what, one more, don't worry.)_

* * *

I stood in place, while every mob was walking past me, meanwhile, it said 'Calling…' on the lenses. "Pick up now you dumbbell," I said, "I don't have all day." "We don't got all day either, start moving will ya?" I heard a random mob ask. "Sorry!" I yelled, I started moving, "Too much like humans… ugh." It continued saying 'Calling…' on the lenses, I have no idea where the hell Gold could be. I just hoped he would… 'pick' up, seeing as how the TARDIS has a fake phone!

* * *

_December 19, 1003 C.R., 9:52 A.M._

_TARDIS, Equestria, Ponyverse_

* * *

(_**Author: Un-paralyzed author here, from the wrong timeline, to say, orange you glad it isn't outside of the TARDIS? Sorry, had to do that.**__)_

* * *

_Goldsprint P.O.V._

I was inside the TARDIS reading a book from the library, until I heard the fake telephone ring. "What the hell? That's a defective phone," I said to myself. I walked over and opened the door, and looked to my right, the phone was 100% completely ringing. "Strange…," I said, "Oh well, might as well pick it up." I opened the tiny compartment and got the phone from the inside. "Hello?" I said, I heard static, "Hello, who is this?" I heard static again, "Just a glitch…," I said. I hung up and went inside the TARDIS. And this time, I heard the ringing from inside the TARDIS. "Terrible ringtone, just terrible," I said, I walked over and said, "Answer it please, I just want to get this over with." I looked at the monitor and it showed who was calling… Michael Parker. "O.K., pick it up immediately!" I yelled. Again, as I answered, it was mainly static. "What kind of interference is this?" I asked, "Michael has state of the art Universe Lord technology," I said. After a few seconds, the static stopped, and a voice took Mike's place, "Did that idiot really expect help from outside of the Universe he is in right now? Typical Mike, but a warning to Goldsprint, the person Michael is calling right now. Try to come in here; I will make this the last trip you ever took in the TARDIS. Michael must solve this himself, without the help of a friend, only the help of the friends he has made in here, oh wait! They have been exiled from the place Mike is in right now! So he is on his own right now!" a male voice said. He started laughing, "Say bye-bye to Michael! Why don't you tell your friends? I bet they would love to hear!" he said, "Well, why?" "Because they are expecting a visit!" I said. I immediately ended the call and then once again, there was a call coming in. I answered, "Hello? Hello is this thing working?" I heard someone ask. "Bingo," I said.

* * *

_June 17, 11:19 A.M., 2000 A.D._

_Under, Minecraftia_

_Mike P.O.V._

"Hello Michael! Goldsprint here!" I heard Goldsprint say in my head, "Well looks like the communications are in my head," I said, "So everyone around me will think I am a lunatic talking to myself." "Not to worry Mike, anyways, what's troubling you?" he asked. "Well I was calling you for the past ten minutes but you ignored," I said. "Well a bit of… rubbish things happened during those ten minutes," he said, "What happened?" I asked, "Some guy got into your line, he said that if I dared to go to that universe that this would be the last trip I took in the TARDIS," he said, "So… are you coming?" I asked, "Well… what time and place do you need me to be there?" he asked. "Well… let's see now… right now it's 11:19 A.M. over here… the year 2000 A.D. in… the Minecraft Universe," I said, "At June 17." "Well I honestly have no idea how to get to the Minecraft Universe but I will work- wait, the Minecraft Universe!? Now that is just amazing! How is it there?" he asked. "Well… a lot of mobs are looking at me probably thinking I'm an crazed lunatic right now," I said, "Heh, crazed luna-tic," he said with a chuckle, "Don't bring pony jokes into this alright, this is serious! I lost my TIPUTAD, I am stuck in this universe without a weapon, and my main objective right now is to find the second energy cell of the TIPUTAD and kill Herobrine, cause trust me, he is one hell of a b***h, he downright stole my TIPUTAD! I mean, who does that?" I said. "Probably the people working with Ekim," he said, "Screw you man… look, just come over here, please," I said. "I don't know how to set the coordinates to the Minecraft Universe, but it will take a while," he said, "Well… if you take too long and end up at the brink of me beating Herobrine, then your loss," I said, "Goodbye." "See ya mate," he said. I ended the call, and the lenses returned to normal vision, and I looked around, everyone was looking at me.

"Well then…," I said, "This is a bit awkward, some of you may think I'm a lunatic talking to myself but I am not, now then, before anything gets more awkward, allons-y." I walked off, but the some of the others just stood looking, "Note to self: Never use those communications until I find a private place where no one can look at me," I whispered to myself, "I gotta find obsidian, or at least a Nether Portal." Luckily for me, they didn't confiscate my iron or the crafting table, but I didn't have any sticks, so I couldn't make a pick. "God, I'm wasting my time… where is a Nether Portal when I need it?" I asked myself, my stomach grumbled, "Damn, I need to eat." I got into my backpack and got a pork chop. "One down, seven to go," I said, I began eating the chop while I was walking. "I gotta find an exit, or at least something fun to do," I said. I continued looking around, until I saw something, no, someone, that caught my eye. Another humob, my age, fifteen, female, and entirely green, "Oh for the love of god, out of all the humobs in here, I had to find a slime…," I said, "Think, be alone, do this yourself, or be with someone to help you…." I began thinking, "Be alone," I said, "but I can at least ask if there is a Nether Portal around here." I walked over, "Excuse me!" I said, "By chance do you know where a Nether Portal could be around here?" She looked at me, "Why would you want to go to the Nether?" she asked, "Important business," I said, "Well, there is a Nether Portal in the middle of…," she said, but she stopped, "Wait, why am I telling a human?" I just looked at her, "Hello? Anyone home?" she asked. I was just silent for ten seconds until I flipped out, "FOR GOD'S SAKE WHY DO PEOPLE, BEINGS, ANYTHING MISTAKE ME FOR BEING HUMAN!? I AM NOT HUMAN NOR WILL I EVER BE HUMAN!" I yelled, she looked at me funny, "Sorry about that, I will just explain the simple things…." I took a deep breath and said, "I am a being known as a Universe Lord, and I was chosen to protect the Multiverse from Ekim Rekrap. I just happened to appear in Minecraftia to find a 'TIPUTAD Energy Cell' for my TIPUTAD. Though, complicated things happened, for one thing I lost my TIPUTAD, TIPUTAD is an abbreviation for Travel in Parallel Universes, Time, and Dimensions. Now then, any further questions about me not being human?" "TIPUTAD, and an alien?" she asked, "Basically, yes," I said, "You see, the thing is Universe Lords look a lot like humans, kind of a downer really, because you can be mistook for being human, and sometimes it could be good, sometimes it could be bad, it depends." "Now then, why the hell are you waiting here?" I asked, "Waiting for my sisters out here," she said, "Kind of a bit, boring when I'm out here." "Now then answer my previous question, is there a Nether Portal around here?" I asked, "There is one in the center of Under, but I doubt you would want to go there," she said. "Well I do want to go to the Nether because a b***h named Herobrine happened to steal my TIPUTAD and is camping in the Nether with it, or at least I assume," I said.

"Who are you?" she asked, "I am the Traveler, _the_ Traveler," I said, "What about you? What is your name?" Before she could answer, we heard, "Gelli, we're done now!" I looked behind, two other humob slimes, one is about in her twenties, and the other was about five or seven, "Well then, nice to meet you Gelli, I have a mission to complete now, see ya!" I said. I ran passed the other two humobs, and then I ran back, "Before you two mistake me for being one, I am not human," I said. I then ran back to the other direction and stopped, I looked behind, the other three that I just met were talking with each other, the older one looked at me. I looked back in front, "Alrighty then, set a marking point here, get some sticks, make a sword, then get back over here, what could possibly go wrong?" I said to myself. I ran towards to what I thought was the exit, and I was right, "Allons-y! I'm comin for ya Herobrine!" I yelled.

* * *

_Unknown coordinates, the Nether_

_Herobrine P.O.V._

"He keeps making more and more friends by the minute, more of an army…," I said to myself. Ekim contacted, "You had better have a good reason for lying to me, you said the bravest of humans, and by that, everyone," he said. "Not everyone, the Mobs weren't up for the challenge though, they didn't want to waste their time not protecting their own they said," I said. "Well this is still good, because he is trapped down in the caves, for now anyways, he is preparing I know it," he said. "You are right Ekim, he is preparing, though, he keeps making more and more friends by the minute, he made about two more, and that will go up to four," I said, "Well, keep monitoring him, you don't know what he could be planning," Ekim said. The monitor shut off, "I need to have a plan, it won't be long until he finds the robot," I said, "Damn."

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme here)**

* * *

_**Author: *Still paralyzed***_

_**Goldsprint: How long do you think he will stay like that?**_

_**Mike: Not long… *Gets a frying pan* let's hope this works. *Hits the author with a frying pan***_

_**Author: *Out cold***_

_**Mike: When he is up, he should be fine.**_

_**Goldsprint: But he won't remember that you hit him with a frying pan.**_

_**Mike: Indeed, now then, the author may have one simple question, and so do I, it is the same question.**_

_**Goldsprint: The question is, what is wrong with the story? It is a simple question that he wants you people to answer.**_

_**Mike: He is confused right now, and he already has one possible reason, it is because the Minecraft fanfics are flooding up. Now then, review, fave, follow, and as I always say.**_

_**Mike and Gold: Kudos!**_

_**Mike: That's the author's and my line, don't use it.**_

_**Goldsprint: Come on! I wanted to see how it felt to say it!**_


	4. Entering the Nether

Chapter 4: Entering the Nether

_**Author: Hello once again fellow Traveler fans!**_

_**Mike: We didn't come up with anything creative cause *clears throat* someone used all our stuff on the reply note….**_

_**Author: This will be a crossover of one thing in this chapter. Anyways, let's just get on with the story.**_

_**Mike and Author: Now then, let's start the story!**_

* * *

**(Insert Intro theme here)**

* * *

_June 17, 12:07 P.M., 2000 A.D._

_Minecraftia_

_Mike P.O.V._

"God damn it! Forty-five minutes!?" I yelled to myself, "For god's sake, there goes my two day limit…." I just barely found my way outside the cave, and with that said, I need to find my way back to the others. "Hope this works…," I said, "Set way-point!"

_Setting 'way-point'…_

"Thank the lords for Rei's Mini-map!" I said, 'Wait a second, there is no mini-map… oh wait…." I then thought quickly, "Agh, that one time back in the other universe, when I went to get that energy cell." I looked around myself; I was back at the same place I was before, the large plains biomes, with vast emptiness. "Retrace my steps… retrace my steps, where was I before I went in here…," I said to myself. I looked to my left, "That way!" I said. I ran over to where I looked, "Alright, thanks to this universe being more realistic, sort of, I will see the corpses of the pigs and cow I killed, that means I will be going the right way." I continued running, if I kept my pace this way, I would be to where I was in five minutes… more or less. I started sweating as well… my jacket. "Aw… I was hoping to wear this during the whole trip!" I said, "Thank god for extra clothes… but I don't have a spare jacket…." I stopped and took off my jacket; I now had my blue shirt to show. "Hm… not bad, but still would've enjoyed the jacket," I said. I then looked at my jacket, and I felt a small tear in my eye. "Why am I crying again?" I said, I then remembered my friends… my only friend, Tyler, and the people I met in the last fifteen years. I then shook my head, "I can't start crying for that… it's only been a few days… they are O.K., I just need to have hope," I said. I put the jacket in my backpack and continued running.

_Three minutes later_

I returned to the place I told the others to stay in… but they were gone. I looked on the ground, and saw their footprints. They went forward, and then back, "Don't tell me I have to backtrack back to their home," I said. I sat down, 'I'm on my own again… damn it,' I thought. I looked up in the air, and I heard thunder, "Well, I didn't say, 'At least things can't get any worse,' but Mother Nature just had to do this to me," I said. I then thought back to the moment when I cried just by looking at my jacket… I always wore that thing to school, don't know why, but I did. So in other words, it held memories dear to me, and also reminded me that I couldn't go back. But then again, I could at least visit, but people would probably assume that I was dead…. I got up, 'I can't be thinking about that right now…,' I thought, I then looked around, and saw a chest. I then opened the chest and looked inside. It had a stack of sticks, somehow an iron sword, a furnace, a crafting table, and a pick-axe. And it also had a note, I picked it up, and I read it.

* * *

_Hello Traveler,_

_ If you are reading this, we tried to look for you, but never found you. Silicia went out to look for you, but never found you, but when we found her…. She was, terrified, we don't what happened, but we hope you can explain someday. We can't help you any longer, because Silicia needs to recover to what she saw, so she can explain. But I left you the chest just in case you ever did come back. Again, we are sorry, and we hope you are okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Andr_

* * *

I put down the note, "There is only one motherf***er that could scare her like that," I said, "You god damn faceless bastard." I was mainly referring to the Slender Man, ever since this whole thing started, he stalked me, but… he helped me in the first universe. He never explained why, the only thing he said was, 'I have my reasons.' He also said that he didn't work for Ekim. That is the only thing I need to find out. I then got up, and said, "Locate way-point."

_Way-point found!_

"Out of all the things that had to happen, it just had to be this, didn't it? First off, Gold is gonna take a long-ass time just to get over here, and I'm on my own, for the whole trip," I said, "Please don't rain on me before I even make it to the cave."

* * *

_One hour later_

_1:07 P.M., Same day_

_Under, Minecraftia_

"God damn it! Again with the long gaps between time!" I complained, I was back in Under, and hell did it take a long time, again. I looked around a bit; there were still packed streets, but not as many people, literally. I could only see a 'handful' of mobs from my view. I went to a nearby zombie and asked, "Excuse me, where is everyone?" I asked, "Like a human wouldn't know," he said. He scoffed and went off somewhere else. "I'M NOT HUMAN!" I yelled, "Man, can mobs be as idiotic as humans sometimes?" I looked around at the now empty city, "Well… this is a new look," I said. I started wandering, and I started thinking that whoever the hell this is, he/she knows what they are doing.

I looked around every mob was in their house, with closed curtains and such, though a cliché like that would happen. "There is a Nether portal in the center of town, so if I go there then I will go inside it, and venture the Nether to find that son of a b***h Herobrine, which will take a long time," I said.

_Five Minutes Later_

_Center of Under_

"Ha! I was right, the town's people were right! Heh," I said. I looked at the Nether Portal and started to walk towards it, when I heard, "Hello there Michael." I looked behind and saw the man that was stalking me, "Nice day isn't it?" said Slender Man. He then started to walk around, "Didn't know you could walk," I said. "Did you think I teleport 24/7?" he asked, "Michael, it isn't teleporting though, it's just speed, why do you think I'm so, what should I say, SLENDER!?" "Because you probably have a great metabolism," I said. He started to growl at me, "I shouldn't waste my time," he said, he then walked off. "Oi! You aren't going to go steal some souls something are you!?" I yelled, "Oh no, now that you're here I won't," he said. He then walked a little bit forward away from me, and then he looked back at me. "But maybe," he said, he then popped up in front of me and yelled, "I should test you a little!"

He then threw me back to the obsidian of the Nether portal, and I was left down sitting next to the actual portal. "Weak…," he said, "How do you expect to kill Herobrine at this state?" I looked at him, "What?" I asked, "I can look into your thoughts, brainwash you if I must Mike," he said. My vision then shifted from normal to blurry continuously. He then punched me in the gut, and then walked back away from me, I then stood up and drew my sword. "Why in the hell are you following me!?" I asked, "I will come and go, test you here and there," he said, "I don't want to stop you from achieving your goals Mike, in other words." "Test me?" I asked. "Yes Mike, test-," he said, but then I cut him off by trying to hit him with my sword. "You still don't understand," he said as he appeared behind me, "I will haunt you until you defeat me, which will lead to your death." My eyes widened, and I tried hitting behind me, and I succeeded. I pushed him against the Nether portal, and he just laughed. "Why don't you think before doing?" he asked, "Why are you asking that?" I asked, he then stared at me, at least I think he was. He said, "Because you're hallucinating."

I then came to realization, "So then that means…," I said, "Yes," he said, "You're hurting innocent beings." He then chuckled, "Say hello to Slender's insanity," he said. I then got a major headache as I let go of him, "This is your test Michael," Slender Man said as he started fading away, "Tame your insanity, or be consumed by it, then will you understand." "Understand what!? Don't go coward!" I yelled, "You're talking to yourself," he said. He then completely faded away as I held onto my head as my pain increased. I looked around myself and mobs started fading in, and I then looked at Slender Man, he was then replaced with a humob. As my hallucination ended, I was left next to the Nether portal, on my hands and knees, with mobs looking at me, and then to what I attacked. Who I attacked was Gelli, the slime I met earlier. My eyes widened, I looked around myself and then saw her siblings, "No," I said, "I was hallucinating." "Just like a human to attack us," "Better be lucky she only suffered minor damages," "What the hell!?" I heard many of them say. I got up, "I'm going to fix this…," I said, I looked at the Nether portal, "Screw you Herobrine! SCREW YOU!" I yelled. I then ran towards the Nether portal and I felt a burst of heat on me. I looked around, I saw Nether mobs, netherrack, Nether Fortresses, and Glow Stone. I was in the Nether, "Voice message to Bronzeheart, Goldsprint, location, Ponyverse, Equestria, time, December 19, 1003 C.R., 10:07 A.M." My glasses' lenses turned blue and it said.

_Voice message enabled, recording voice in: 3… 2… 1…_

_Recording…_

"Change of plans Goldsprint, I'm going solo, I'm sorry for wasting your time, protect that universe, don't go for me," I said.

_Recording…_

_No voice heard; recording complete._

_Sending message…_

_Message sent._

I looked in front of me, "I accept your test Slender," I said, I looked around, there were zombie pigmen looking at me, "So you're spawns of Herobrine?" I asked, "I'd be guessing you are going to guard Herobrine and then Nether, yes?" They just looked at me and minded their own business, "Well, not what I was expecting," I said. I then felt an impact behind me that made me face-plant on the netherrack. "Now that is what I was expecting!" I yelled, "Epic, but wait…." I looked behind and saw a ghast looking at me. I felt like it was staring at my soul, "Well hello there!" I said, "I'm the Traveler, how do you do?" I held out my hand, "The Traveler?" the ghast asked, "You are the Traveler?" "Yes I am, now tell me, have you seen a yellow box around here?" I asked, "Herobrine has one, he has said he found it, do you plan to steal it, Traveler?" he asked. "Well for one thing it is called the TIPUTAD, and for another it is owned by none other than ME," I said. I then walked off and then I felt an explosion. "Herobrine warned us of you, and placed a reward for your death," the ghast said. "Well then…," I said, "Since I don't have a bow, not to mention I don't want to kill you, there is only one choice." I looked around and saw a Nether Fortress in the distance, "RUN!" I yelled as I started running, "The lord be with me!"

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme here)**

* * *

_**Author: This was a short chapter, I know.**_

_**Mike: He has been having a bit of… problems with writer's block.**_

_**Author: And yes, Michael was stalked by Slendy ever since episode one, deal with it, but I will not spam it.**_

_**Mike: Yeah… anyways, the author also changed his mind on the whole 12 to 13 chapter thing.**_

_**Author: If I continue running into writer's block, then I will have no choice but to shorten this story. Review, favorite, and such and as we always say.**_

_**Author and Mike: Kudos!**_


	5. Devil of Minecraft Longer Journey

Chapter 5: Devil of Minecraft/Longer Journey

_**Author: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 5 everybody!**_

_**Mike: We got ourselves some new adventures of me peeps! And hopefully this will improve attention towards another's fiction, you'll understand what I mean later.**_

_**Author: Now then…**_

_**Author + Mike: Let's start the story!**_

* * *

_June 17, 12:22 P.M., 2000 A.D._

_The Nether_

_Mike P.O.V._

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" I yelled as I ran away from the ghast, that was attacking me, "OI! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME YOU IDIOT!" "I am just following orders from Herobrine," he said, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO HIM!" I yelled, there was an explosion next to me, "DAMN IT!" I was closing in on the nether fortress, and with a few seconds to spare, I managed to make it inside. I kept running until I knew I found a safe place to rest. Luckily, I found a nether wart farm, so I rested in a place inside the shadows. That way, I couldn't be seen, I was sure the ghast was still out there, so I would be here for a while.

* * *

**(Insert Intro Theme here)**

* * *

_June 17, 12:45 P.M., 2000 A.D._

I looked at my watch, 12:45 P.M; it took at least twenty-three minutes just for that ghast to give up. "God damn it! Why are these mobs on my *ss now!?" I yelled. I then sighed, and went upstairs from the nether wart farm. Truth be told, I never saw myself EVER going to the Nether or Minecraft at all, but here I am right now, and right now, IT WAS HOT! I was sweating a bit as I looked around the 'endless' sea of lava that caused most of the heat in the Nether. I face palmed for even to dare think about doing this, "IS ANYONE OUT THERE!?" I yelled, "ANYONE AT ALL!?" No one responded, or even appeared at the sound of that, I checked my surroundings to make sure, it was proven correct. 'Looks like Herobrine decided to stand down for a while…,' I thought. I went indoors to the hallway of my right, took a left, and then a right again. I found more zombie pigmen, but as everyone knows, don't attack, just pass by. Aside from that earlier experience with the ghast and what-not, it wasn't so dangerous. All I heard was the noises of those lava bubbles popping, zombie pigmen, and ghasts. As I was walking I heard faint noises of blazes, I thought, 'Shouldn't worry about them, got my own things to do.' I continued walking down the hallway hoping that I would find another fork in the hallways. I kept going forward until I found a way out of the hallway.

I found the end of the hallway, but I ended up finding… a blaze spawner to my left. "You have got to be kidding me…," I said, but the thing is, the blaze spawner looked nothing like the spawner you would see in Minecraft, there was a sort of portal on top of it. So in other words, spawners don't spawn, they teleport certain beings. "The more you know," I said to myself, I looked around, and I kept thinking, 'They can't just spawn randomly, they spawn when a human is near, so that means…." I then saw it, a surveillance camera, "You son of a-," I said before a flame appeared next to me. I looked behind, five blazes, "Sum up the equation, five blazes, no keyblade, one iron sword, and no armor…," I said, "And full health." I then said, "I would be guessing one thing and only ONE thing, Herobrine?" I said, "Correct, cold one," said the middle blaze. "Fire, my favorite ability, too bad I don't have the keyblade to cast it, or to cast blizzard," I said, "Mostly blizzard." I drew out my sword and looked at the blazes, the blazes just laughed. "Well then," I said, I then charged at the blazes and hit them with the duller parts of the sword. That way, they would only be knocked out. They kept firing fireballs at me, and half hit me, but then I managed to knock them all out. "I'm not killing anyone today," I said, I then looked at the camera, "You hear that? I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE YOU THROW AT ME!" I regretted saying that, because shortly after, ten to fifteen blazes spawned, "Holy mother of- I'm running!" I yelled. I ran for my life as fireballs flew past me, one or two hit me and I risked some burns on my clothes. "Ow, ow, ow! Hot!" I said and I tried to put out the fire.

'Alright, eventually they will hit my leg, which will be bad, so I gotta keep running,' I thought. I continued running as the blazes were chasing me, I looked behind, but they were gone. "What?" I said as I looked around, they were nowhere to be seen, until I looked outside the windows. They were outside and aiming, "What is the reason for trying to kill me!?" I yelled. "We are just following orders from Herobrine!" said one of them, it sounded female. "Well, that explains A LOT!" I yelled, "Not really!" I then continued to run the same direction I was running for a while, until I saw an iron door, "Thank you, Jesus!" I said, "Scan lenses, enable!"

_Unlocking…_

_Door unlocked._

I then proceeded to open the door and close it instantly as I heard the blazes pass by. I was panting and relieved that I escaped the blazes in time, but then I thought, 'Who would build a room in a nether fortress, even the NETHER.' The room was dark, without any torches inside, "Hey, there's a room over here!" I heard, once again female, "Ugh, I gotta do everything myself." 'Crap, I gotta hide," I thought instantly. I went to the left corner next to the door that was covered in darkness, and it had a switch next to it. The door opened and I had the worst idea ever just to go with something simple as 'hiding in the corner'. Because the blaze dimly lit up the room, and I had it had gotten worse, it was another humob. I couldn't hold it in to yell, "GOD DAMN IT, ANOTHER ONE!?" Keep things simple, blond, eyes that had a fire-orange color, orange skin, my age, maybe older, and a bikini. She went inside and aimed a fireball at me, "You're coming with me," she said. "Like I'm going anywhere with you," I said… trying to resist a nosebleed. (_**Author: I just had to. :3**_) I then drew my sword, "Look, I didn't kill anyone, and I'm not stopping that streak now," I said, "Besides, I'm looking for Herobrine." "Then if you come with me, you will see him," she said with a grin, "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" I asked, I pointed to my head, "I am a Universe Lord." "And what would that be?" she asked, still aiming at me with the fireball, "I don't have time for this," I said. I then pushed her aside and walked out, oh how I regretted that, because I felt a burning pain in my back. I fell on my hands and knees, struggling to stand up, "Son of a…," I said, my vision started getting hazy. 'Not now Michael, don't pass out,' I thought to myself. I then tried to stand up, I succeeded, but I was struggling, "Did you really… think that would work?" I asked. "Well you sure are a tough guy, say, why don't you fall for me like all the other male humans?" she asked, "Because I am not human," I said.

I then walked to my left away from that humob blaze and the other blazes. I suddenly felt hazier along with a bit more pain, "Looks like I won't be up for a while…," I said, "Good night…." I then fell down, "Don't worry, I'll take you to where they won't find you," I heard, 'God no,' I thought, I then passed out.

* * *

_Same day, 2:17 P.M._

_The Nether_

"-ure that he should be here," I heard, it sounded like a question. "-ys he's not human!" I heard, this time a different voice. "-nlike you Blazette," I heard, "-u would normally-," I heard, "OW!" I tried my best to pretend like I was still out, and I opened my eyes just a little bit so it would look like I was still out, but see my surroundings. From what I could feel, I didn't have my backpack, so I looked around, bobbing my head as little as possible. I found my backpack in the corner of the room, 'Damn it,' was the only thought I had in my head. I was sitting in a corner of the room, right across from my backpack. And luckily, I was not tied up or anything like that, but I was in a room with what most likely would be humobs. My glasses were also off, and were set next to my backpack.

'Think, Mike, think! You got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out,' I thought. I then felt the same pain in my back, 'God damn that blaze,' I thought. 'If I try to get up, I will blow my cover, and most likely make the pain worse than it needs to be. If I try to escape, I will most likely die, or regenerate, dying more likely,' I thought, 'Can't sacrifice the regeneration.' 'Would conversing with them help?' I thought, 'Worth a shot.' I then felt the pain intensify at my back, "ALRIGHT I'M GETTING OFF MY BACK!" I yelled, they were all a bit startled at my outburst. "Son of a-," I said after I got up, I looked at the others, "Great… just brilliant, very, very, brilliant." "You have got to be kidding me, first lose my keyblade, then meet humobs, get accused of attempting to murder some king, then I go in here and see this!?" I said, "You have no idea how much I want to-." "Would you just be quiet already!?" I heard the blaze yell. "Well I'm sorry," I said, "For one, I'm stressed, and two, I can barely see a thing!" "That doesn't mean you have to yell," she said, "Blazette, shouldn't you explain a few things?" I heard, "So that's your name, pretty uncreative if you ask me," I said. From the grunt I heard, she got pissed, "This isn't about me right now, this is about you, who are you and why did you come to the Nether!?" she said, "Humans would normally come over here when they have armor and kill our zombie pigmen for no reason! You dare come in here without armor!?" I looked at her confusingly, "For one, I do not want to kill anything, and two, everyone is getting this wrong, I'M NOT HUMAN!" I said.

From what I could tell, everyone in the room was staring at me, "God, I'm saying that so much it should be my catch phrase…," I said. "So you're that guy Herobrine keeps talking about," said a person near me. I looked to where I heard the voice, three girls, all red hair, all yellow eyes, one was about 8 or 10, the other was about my age, and the last was probably 20 or 22, and they all had glowing yellow eyes all wearing bikinis. "Did you just say the name, Herobrine?" I asked, "Yes I did, actually," said the girl in her twenties. Again, no nosebleed, "Where is he!?" I asked, quite loudly actually. The blaze poked me and asked, "What are you planning to do to him?" she asked, "Screw him up a little for taking a yellow box of mine," I said, "He did say he found a yellow box, and it belongs to him now," said the girl that was my age. "He did!? Finally someone heard of the TIPUTAD!" I said. The blaze slapped me, "Who, are, you!?" she asked, "I was just going to ask you all the same thing," I said. "You first, or we aren't answering," she said, "I am the Traveler," I said, "And that's it, THE TRAVELER! If you want other information, I am a Universe Lord, and that box is called the TIPUTAD which stands for Travel in Parallel Universes, Time, and Dimensions." "Alright, now that we have that settled," she said.

"Now that we have that settled, I'm leavin!" I said. Everything was still hazy and I went for my glasses, "Can barely see a damn thing without these things on," I said as I got the glasses and put them on. It gave the same message that it gave me last time.

_Scanning user…_

_User Identified!_

_Hello, Michael!_

"Those are glasses? They look more like complex tech humans made," said Blazette. "Humans didn't make this; the Universe Lords did," I said, "Disable Scan Lenses, ah that's better!" I put on my backpack and said, "Before I leave, what are your names?" I asked the three... magma cubes? The one that was my age said, "I'm Mary, my little sister is Maya, and the one older than all of us is Mia." "It had to be the M's didn't it?" I asked, "Not to mention the –ette." I then went for the door before Blazette got my arm, "You aren't leaving yet," she said. I then instantly thought the one thing that scared me, "YES I AM!" I yelled before I ran the hell away. I looked out the window to my right as I was running, a few 'miles' away, there was a faint image of what looked like a castle. "Thank you for the directions!" I yelled back as I went to the hallway to my right, which led to the exit of the nether fortress.

* * *

_Herobrine's castle, Nether_

_2:27 P.M., same day_

_Herobrine P.O.V._

"So he finally found my castle did he?" I said, "It seems like he did, Herobrine," said Ekim. He was in the same room as me, as we looked through the television. Mike was heading towards our direction, he did not stop at all. "He will come for me, no matter what," said the TIPUTAD. "And when that occurs, he will surely die!" I said, chuckling, "You mustn't underestimate the Traveler; pretty soon he may summon the keyblade in this universe," said Ekim. "As if that would happen," I said, "Though it is a slight impossibility, he could even kill you with a simple sword with no enchantments," said Ekim. "What?" I said, "It is true Herobrine, he can kill you with a normal sword, no respawns, no more lives," said Ekim. "But I surely will have a little more fun with him," I said, "Yes you will, now that you set up a portal in your entrance," said Ekim. "Let us watch, shall we?" I asked, "Sorry, Herobrine, I have something to do back in the base," he said, "Alright then captain," I said. He disappeared via dark portal that he summoned. "Let us see how he survives his return to the over world," I said.

* * *

_Mike P.O.V._

I was continuously running towards the castle as it got closer to me, there was a long bridge connected between the netherrack and the castle. I stopped at the bridge as I looked at the castle. It was not large, nor was it small, it was an average castle. I ran towards the entrance and it took a few minutes. And what did I find? It was a nether portal that would lead into the surface. My mouth dropped, "YOU SON OF A GOD DAMN… calm down Mike, calm the hell down," I said. I then saw ghasts appear from around me, luckily the bridge was cobblestone. "Five ghasts, no bows, and no armor," I said, "I'm running now…." I then ran towards the portal, "I snooze I lose!" I said, and then I felt an impact behind me that flew me into the portal. That impact also knocked me out.

* * *

_5:32 P.M., Same Day_

_Minecraftia, Unknown coordinates_

"Ugh… OW!" I said as I tried to get off my back, but I couldn't. I was in a forest, "Déjà vu all over again," I said. I looked around as I was lying on my back. "Anyone out there!?" I yelled, "HELLO!?" I heard rustling, and I saw a shadowy figure, "Yes! You! Who are you!?" I asked, "Could you help me please?" The figure stood at the same place it was in, to my right. "I'm talking to you! Who are you!?" I asked. "You aren't from the cities, are you?" I heard the figure ask, it was female. "I'm not from anywhere!" I said, "I'm not from the 'Blocky' Universe!" I looked at the figure, "You aren't from Minecraft either?" she asked. She came out of the shadows, she had a brown hoodie, covering a black jacket, I could tell because the zipper was opened, a creeper beanie, dark blue jeans, and squarish black-rimmed glasses. She was about 2 years younger than me, "Finally, someone that isn't from this game…," she said, "I'm Crystal, I'm from Earth, our home." "What!?" I yelled, it startled her a little, "Sorry, I'm the Traveler, I'm not from Earth." "I know this is a game but… don't lie," she said, she was slightly shaky with her voice. "Out of all the people I had to find, it had to be a shy one didn't it…," I said under my breath, "Could you help me up please, now?" I said. "Sure," she said, speaking normally.

* * *

_Unknown Time_

_Unknown Place_

_Ekim P.O.V._

I was waiting for a… creation of mine, he then appeared quickly as usual, "Hello, Ekim, what may I do?" he said, he had devil horns, pulsing, red glowing muscles, one on his lower right leg, upper left leg, his lower right arm, and upper left arm, and some skin ripped off. He had a grey color, and always had a sort of pose as he floated in the air; the pose was his left arm resting on his right with his left claw raised next to his head, while his right claw was next to his left of the stomach. "What I need you to do is go to the 'Blocky' Universe and eliminate Michael when he returns to the entrance of Herobrine's castle!" I yelled, "I knew you would be calling upon me in order to eliminate Michael, but if I fail, I will have at least damaged him enough to let Herobrine finish the job," he said, "That will be enough," I said.

"But what of his 'mother'; what do you plan to do to her?" he asked, "I have decided to turn her into this 'Floating Carcass' Book Simon has spoke of," I replied. "Well that sure is unexpected," he said, he then laughed, "But anyways, we shall see what the future holds for us, Mike's fate is in mine, and Herobrine's hands," he said. "Good luck, Magician, let's hope 0 is better than 1," I said.

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme here)**

* * *

_**Author: Orange you glad that your OC is in Crystalline? Are you? **_

_**Mike: Now then, review, favorite, follow, and as we always say…**_

_**Mike + Author: KUDOS!**_


	6. Quest to Remove Herobrine and BATTD

Chapter 6+F: Quest to Remove Herobrine/ Battle Against the Two Devils

_**Author: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! AND DAMN IT! My cliff hanger readings are off the charts!**_

_**Mike: What should we do about it, sir?**_

_**Author: As you can see, everybody, I worry very much about this fiction, and hope that it will end. This is gonna possibly be the shortest episode on my fanfiction ever. Last time, in Episode 1, I did a 2 chapter in 1-type chapter. I am doing the same here, now then….**_

_**Mike + Author: Let's start the story!**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Quest to Remove Herobrine_

_June 17, 2000 A.D., 3:35 P.M._

_Unknown coordinates_

_Mike P.O.V._

It was at least an hour during my… _explosive_ exit from the Nether. I could hardly believe that I was humiliated by ghasts… but I promised myself not to kill the mobs…. Anyways, Crystal took me… well I don't know where. The only things I do know about the girl was her clothes, the approximate age, and… nothing else. As we were traveling during the hour, I got to know her a bit better, and how she even _got_ in Minecraftia. Thank those fanfictions on the internet for clichéd computer portals and stuff. "So, how did you even get in the game?" she asked. "Long story mate, different from your story," I said. "Can't you-," she said, before I interrupted by saying, "I don't really want to remember that experience." "By the way, earlier, what you said, why did you say you weren't from Earth? Trying to blend in with the environment or something?" she said. "Again, it is a long story," I said, 'Not really,' I thought in my head. "Another thing I need to ask, was I on the news or something from that disappearance?" she asked, "I watch the news from time to time, but I-," I said before I was then interrupted by an arrow that nearly hit my HEAD.

I looked around in confusion, "Skeletons can't be out at day! What the hell!" I said, "You do know there are other people that are not from our world here, right?" Crystal said. "Oh… right…," I said, "Put your hands where we can see them!" I heard, "You're completely surrounded, Traveler, there is no use running now!" "You're a criminal!?" she yelled, I leaned over to Crystal, "I am wanted for something I didn't-." Another arrow was shot, and it hit my shoulder, "OW!" I yelled. "We said put," the person walked out of the trees, it was a familiar man, it was John Philligan, "your hands up." "John!?" I yelled, "Yes, it's me, and you are under arrest by the Knights of Kraykis."

* * *

**(Insert intro theme)**

* * *

_3:45 P.M._

_Kraykis Dungeon, Kraykis, Minecraftia_

"Well this is great, just great!" Crystal said, "I find some guy in the middle of the woods and I get arrested for no reason! What do they think they are arresting someone they don't know! I heard of this city before but-." "For the love of god, would you shut up!" I yelled, "I can find a way out of this, I just need to think!" "Think, really, that's all you need to do, that's such a great idea!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Scan lenses, enable!" I said. I looked at Crystal, to calibrate the Scan Lenses just in case it got damaged from the impact of the explosion.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Name: Crystal_

_Species: Human_

_Origins: Earth, Dimension 15_

_Description: Unlike you, the Traveler, who lived on Earth, Dimension 5, Crystal lives in Dimension 15. An inter-dimensional portal connecting to Minecraftia dragged her into the 'Blocky' Universe. What is known to the Universe Lords about her is that she can be jokingly sarcastic, and when offended, will be sarcastic, and stubborn._

* * *

"Alright, the glasses are working, that's good," I said, "What's with those glasses anyways?" she asked, "Their sonic glasses, made by… a species known as the Universe Lords," I said. "Universe Lords?" she said in a confused tone, "Long story short, they live in their own universe, and can travel anywhere, anytime," I replied, "Well that's all the simple things." "So is it a Doctor Who kind of thing?" she asked, "I guess you could say that," I said, "These glasses are made to scan, hack, and open things." "Seems straight forward, but why didn't you use those earlier!?" she asked, "I was worried they were brok-," I said, before two knights came in from the door. "You two will come with us," one of them said, "The execution is ready for you, Traveler." I then thought for a few seconds, and then smiled, "Well then, let's get on with it!" I said, "Wait, you're not being literal here, are you?" Crystal whispered to me, "Just play along with it," I whispered to her, "Take me away guards!" I said. I then dropped my glasses, "Crap! My-," I said before the guards got me and dragged me away.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_Kraykis Town Square, Kraykis, Minecraftia_

I regretted my plan more and more, for one, there were multiple castle guards, and two, I didn't have a weapon. There were many raging citizens as they cheered for my execution at the gallows. I just prayed to god that Crystal… got my glasses.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

_Crystal P.O.V._

When they took the Traveler away, I was left sitting in this stupid dungeon alone. I kept wondering, why would he allow himself to get taken? I looked at the glasses he dropped, and the lenses started to glow a bright blue color. I went over and picked them up, 'How does this work, do I have to do a command or something?' I thought. I put the glasses on.

* * *

_Scanning User…_

_User Identified: Crystal_

_Emergency lockdown initiated…_

_Halting… Scanning DNA…_

_DNA Match_

_Hello, Crystal_

* * *

_You have been given temporary access to use the scan lenses as commanded by the Traveler. To scan an item, say 'Scan Lenses, enable' and to disable the scan lenses, keep your eyes closed for three seconds. Use the Scan Lenses to scan unknown items, easily hack into complicated machinery, and open doors._

'Open doors, that's what he said…,' I thought, "Scan Lenses, enable," I said. The lenses then turned blue, and I looked at the door.

* * *

_Scanning properties…_

_Lock has been found._

_Unlocking… door has been unlocked._

* * *

'Well that was easier that I thought it would be,' I thought. I went over to the door and opened it, I looked around as I popped my head outside the cell, 'And to think that there would have been guards,' I thought. I then heard echoing cheers, and I followed the sounds to my left and found a staircase. I went up the staircase to find the main floor of the center of Kraykis, which was the castle. I looked around for guards, and I spotted some. I went back down to the dungeon, and started looking around. I found a locked chest at the end of the hallway. I went over and found sign on top that said, 'Confiscated supplies,' I used the scan lenses to unlock the chest. I found bows, stacks of arrows, iron swords, backpacks, and healing potions. 'They shouldn't have kept this in the end of the hallway,' I thought. I got two backpacks, put most of the arrows inside one of them, and put the weapons and healing potions in the other. I went up the stairs and started aiming the bow for a distraction. I looked around, and saw a guard that was on another set of stairs. I aimed and shot the arrow at the guard, the guard fell down, and others went to help him. I went over to the large doors and went out, no one saw me.

* * *

_Modern time_

_Kraykis Town Square_

_Mike P.O.V._

"Alright, Traveler, come over here!" yelled John Philligan grabbing me and leading me to a gallow, the king was sitting at the back of the gallow as well. His eyes were blank, and he was merely staring at me with a blank expression. I kept looking at him, wondering what was going on inside his mind. Did he have feelings of rage, joy, or sorrow? In fact, did he even FEEL anything? 'Wait, this is… a trance!' I thought, "Crystal! Whatever you do, DON'T SHOOT THE ARROWS!" I yelled. I looked around, and saw her running towards the town square, she started slowing down. How she managed to get out must've been weeks or months of experience in Minecraftia, literally. "Stop! Stop it! Let me see the king!" I yelled, "Crystal! Use the bow and pass me my glasses, it doesn't matter if you suck, just do it!"

I looked to Crystal's direction, she was using the bow like I said, and used my sonic glasses as the arrow. She let go of the bow's string and the glasses came flying towards me. The glasses actually hit one of the knights in the back of the head, that one being the one who was putting the rope around my neck. "What the…," he said in confusion, he looked down at my glasses, "Oh, these are the glasses you dropped, meh, you won't need em' anyways anymore." "Name: Michael Parker! Age: 15! Origins: Universe of the Universe Lords!" I yelled. The sound echoed out, and the scan lenses responded, "Scan Lenses enable!" I yelled quickly. "Let me see them! Quick let me see them!" I commanded the knight, "What the hell… you're insane!" he said, I kicked away the knight, and others came up, until I quickly got my glasses and ran towards the king. "Protect the king!" yelled John Philligan, until I yelled, "STOP!" Everyone did so, and stared at me. I then looked at the king, and started scanning.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Name: King Raymond Trolar_

_Status: Tranced, healing_

_Description: The king of Kraykis, he is not a tyrant, nor is he selfish. He treats all of his fellow subjects with kindness. The current state he is in is because of a special potion that will put people in trances. He is currently undergoing medical procedures, and they will be finished soon._

* * *

"Get me a potion of healing, and a potion of strength! The two combined will increase his mental power!" I yelled with a pain growing in my head, "How did that get in my head?" I whispered. "He is in a trance!" I yelled, "And how did you people not notice that!? Oh yeah, by the count of no emotions, you may have thought he was in a mental state of shock!" I was definitely starting to sound like the smart alec, but every bit of information kept getting into my head, I don't know how. Was this because I was born with the information and did not notice it? Probably, but it is impossible. I then went down and ran to a nearby potions shop. "He's getting aw-," a knight yelled before I quickly came out with a potion of healing and strength. I went up to the king again and spilled half of each potion on purpose. I then got the potion of healing and combined it with the strength potion. It turned into a dark brown color that looked like black. "I call it the potion of knowledge!" I yelled. I splashed it all over the king, and the liquid evaporated quickly. Well, it didn't evaporate, the liquid was absorbed.

The king then looked around, confused, "When did I get here?" he asked, "Ugh… the last thing I saw was Steve… but he was strange, like he got insane." "Ha, ha! Success!" I yelled, "Who might you be?" he asked, "I am the Trav-," I then thought back to when I said my name, that was the only way I could activate the glasses from the distance, "Michael Parker, but you may call me the Traveler, if you wish, your majesty." "Ugh… what happened?" he said, "Why do I have a headache?" "One, because I cured you with a potion, and two, because you were in a trance," I said, "I was? Well, that would explain why I blacked out and appeared here," he said. He then looked at the knights, "Were you about to execute this fine gentleman?" he asked, "Well, king, during your trance-," said John confusingly. "You know very well that I won't accuse anyone without trial or evidence; not to mention that the last person I saw looked nothing like this fellow," he said. "Did he look like a person named Steve, except with glowing white eyes?" I asked, "Steve? I banished him months ago! He must've come to-," he said before I interrupted, "That wasn't Steve, I found him dead inside his house," I said, "Then the legends are true, the legends of Herobrine," he said. "Impossible! Herobrine doesn't exist!" said John. The crowd started rambling about the whole Herobrine isn't real subject; I looked around during all the arguments.

I started to get pissed at everyone who said the legend was fake, "Alright, everyone, SHUT UP!" I yelled, the sound echoed. "To all you people who say Herobrine is fake, I don't mean to be rude, I don't want to go against your beliefs, but you are WRONG!" I said, "Why? Do I have evidence, why yes I do! He was the one who caused the king to go in a trance, he is the one who framed me, and most importantly, he is the one who stole my TIPUTAD!" I started getting red with fury, "And if you would have killed me, then all of you would have been f***ed! I am Michael Parker, and I was born to protect absolutely EVERYTHING!" I yelled.

The crowd went silent as they heard me yell, I started to calm down, "Now then, I have to go," I said, "Wait, just a second, Michael," I heard the king say to me, "Where do you plan on going?" "The Nether, that is where Herobrine will be waiting for me," I said. The king then looked at John, "John, go get your knight's weapons," he said, John then ran off towards the castle. I looked at the king, "Are you being serious, innocent people are going to die if they come with me!" I said, "Who said anybody would be coming with you?" he asked, "Just wait for a few minutes." I looked around for Crystal, but she was nowhere in sight, "And just when I thought I would have an actual companion to help me…," I said under my breath. I then thought about something that worried me, "Your Majesty! John needs to hurry up!" I said, "Why is that?" he asked, "There is no time to explain," I said. At the nick of time, John came in with a backpack, a M1911, a bow, an iron sword, and an iron chest plate. "This is all the stuff that should allow you to survive the Nether, but it isn't guaranteed that you will survive Herobrine," he said, "There is food in the backpack as well, Mike." I got the stuff, and looked at the gun, "Well, I don't know how to handle a gun, but I'm a quick learner; I'll figure something out," I said, "Michael," said the king, "I order you to find, and destroy Herobrine, and most importantly, I order you to defend the kingdom!" I looked at him, "Listen, with all due respect, I don't take orders from anyone unless it is necessary," I said, "But I don't defend kingdoms, I defend universes, so…." I then saluted him, "Yes sir!" I said. I then put on the chest plate and jumped down the gallows. I put on my backpack, which by the way was the one the knights confiscated. I backtracked my way to Under City, and drew the iron sword. 'I _will_ kill him,' I thought, 'I just have to get past the mobs.'

* * *

**(Insert "Next Stop Everything/Everywhere" here)**

_4:17 P.M., Same Day_

_Under City_

I put my hood up, took off the chest plate, but I kept the sword out. I kept running towards Under City, but… the thing is skeletons were guarding the gate. I turned the sword to the flat side, and the moment they said, "Freeze!" I hit them on the head with the sword. They literally lost their minds, "Hey! Man, where did my body go?" asked one of the skulls, "This is what they get for putting skeletons to guard the gates…," I said. The mobs were looking at me, and I barely noticed that my hood went off, I didn't care all that much. All I cared about was going to the god-damn Nether. Authorities appeared and Rot yelled, "Stop on your tracks Traveler! You have injured a mob and that went against-." He stopped talking as I looked at him with an intimidating look, "The name's Michael, Parker!" I yelled. I pushed Rot away, and hit the other mobs with, once again, the flat side of the sword. "What the- why didn't he kill us?" asked one of the mobs. I heard him, and yelled, "Because Herobrine is planning to destroy this universe! That's why!" I was now in the center of the city, where the Nether Portal was.

Right before I was going to enter the portal, I looked behind at everyone, and they all feared me, for what I did to Gelli. I sighed, knowing that they would still fear me, I then went in front of the portal, and looked through my backpack. "Stay where you are!" I heard Rot yell, "You're surrounded!" I continued looking through my backpack, and found five healing potions, 'That god damn son of a b***h,' I thought, smiling. I then tossed a potion over to Rot, and said, "Give it to her, please…," I said, "What I did was out of… insanity." I then went inside the portal, not even believing what I said. I looked down on the netherrack, sighing, I then heard a ghast from above, "So you decided to come back?" he asked, "Well then, it's time to destroy you, Traveler." I looked up, and started to get the bow out of my backpack, along with my chest plate, "My name…," I said, oddly starting to get pissed at everyone who called my 'Traveler' because they thought me for being some criminal, "Is Michael Parker!" I got the bow and held the string back with an arrow. I then shot the arrow at the ghast in the eye. It screamed in pain, and the sound echoed across the Nether. Four more ghasts came up, and looked at me, "You had better run," said the ghast, "I already planned that," I said. I then started running towards Herobrine's castle, first going into the nether fortress that led me there.

**(Stop 'Next Stop Everything/Everywhere' here)**

* * *

_Final Chapter: Battle Against the Two Devils_

_**Author: So after all that, I only winded up with seven chapters and an epilogue… sorry everyone.**_

_**Mike: He did his best, but just to let you know, the series will go on.**_

_**Author: Let's continue the story.**_

I went back to the same fortress that I went in last time, "Damn it, screw those ghasts," I said to myself, "Just when I thought that I wasn't gonna hurt any mobs… now look at me…." I drew my sword, just in case I had to deal with wither skeletons. And I did have to deal with something, but it wasn't the skeletons, they were zombie pigmen. Seven pigmen were running towards me. I had my sword at the ready, but they just ran past me, one of them said, "What the hell are you doing here!? Get away from this nation! Now!" This was just the evermore reason to keep going forward. I kept running forward, "Seek, Herobrine!" I said.

* * *

_Seeking…_

_DNA and Heat Signature have been found._

* * *

A mini-map went up to the top right of my vision, this time it was in the form of Rei's Mini-map, unlike last time, when they were just rectangular structures. I looked around, and saw the silhouette of Herobrine at the same direction I was heading for, though it almost looked like a spec. I ran over to the direction, and then downright saw blazes fighting wither skeletons. 'What the…,' I thought, I then looked at the blazes, they looked normal, but the wither skeletons… they weren't the same grayish color; they were darker, WAY darker. 'They got taken by darkness,' I thought, 'I need to see if this is true.' "Scan lenses enable!" I said.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Species: Wither Skeletons_

_Status: Unknown_

_Description: The status is unknown, for the skeletons have been taken by darkness. Though, the mixture is great insanity, rage, and fear._

* * *

I felt sorrow for those beings, and I made the choice of staying away from them. I had my own problem, and that was to protect the multiverse, I had to make it to Herobrine in time. But what prevented me from ignoring them, was a dead end. No fork in the road, just a dead end. "Damn it," I said to myself, I then backtracked to the group, the skeletons were just about dead, I ran over to that direction and decapitated the last skeleton. I looked back at the blazes, and asked, "Were you defending those pigmen?" One of them nodded, "Which is the quickest way to Herobrine's castle?" I asked, "There is only one way, and that's meant for security reasons," I heard a familiar voice say. I went blank for a moment, until I went back to reality, "Alright then," I said, "Why do you want to go there?" I heard, she went in front of the other blazes. "Herobrine is a pawn of the darkness, he joined Ekim to tyrant over the multiverse," I said, "Blazette, I've been looking closely at certain people, and I have a feeling that every universe has main protectors." I looked at her, and said, "You're probably one of them." I then ran off, over to Herobrine's castle. Throughout the way, I encountered more wither skeletons that were taken by darkness, I hacked-n-slash my way, taking damage during the process.

_4:43 P.M., Same day,_

_Herobrine's Castle Bridge_

I was running on the bridge, I took severe damage, but not too severe to make me regenerate or stop running. "Finally, Herobrine's castle… again," I said to myself, I looked at the doorway, and saw that there wasn't a portal in sight. "So in a mere few hours, he decided to not be a coward," I said to myself again. I ran towards the doorway, but I then saw a faint glimmer of light, and I crashed into nothing. "What the hell! What the hell are you planning, Herobrine!?" I yelled in confusion. I continued pounding on air, and I finally saw that it was a forcefield that actually materialized in a very large area around me. I then heard an explosion, I looked up top, and there were flames coming from one of the towers of the castle. That tower was the one on top of the doorway. There was rubble coming down fast, none of them hit me at all. I walked back a few steps so I could see what was up, and I saw someone, no, something drop down from the fire.

My eyes widened when I found out what it is, the Magician, from the 'House of the Dead'. He was floating a few feet above the ground, and he looked at me, with his mutated face.

**(Insert the 'Magician intro theme')**

"Well, it seems you have made it back in one piece after that failure of an execution," he said, "Even survived an outrage of mob police coming after you for injuring one of their innocents." He then chuckled, "Who caused you to do that again?" he asked, "Ah yes, it was that rebel of the Slender Man," I then looked at him in rage and confusion, "What the hell are you here for!? You have nothing to do with this!" I yelled. "I merely want to destroy all life on the multiverse," he said, "It was always my wish, because the true creator of me was Ekim." My eyes widened, "Then that explains everything," I said, "How you became self aware, wanting to destroy everything and everyone." He then laughed, "I've always wanted to slaughter the Traveler once I heard of you, protecting a multiverse that serves nothing of importance," he said, "Every universe is important!" I yelled. I got the M1911 from my backpack, and aimed it at one of his weak points, the pulsing muscles. "You don't even know how to shoot a gun!" he yelled, laughing, I shot the gun, and it hit him, he grunted in pain, "You're going to regret that, Michael," he said. "Come forth into battle, Mike!" he yelled, summoning his fireballs.

**(Insert the Magician's theme)**

He threw them at me, and I dodged the somewhat slow projectiles, though, they were still fast. He then moved so fast that it was like he teleported, I looked around for him, and he surprised me by slashing my back with a burning ball in his claw. I hit him with the iron sword in my hand, but it only hit his face. I staggered, knowing that it was because his face wasn't his weak point. I had the gun and looked around as he moved, he then threw more fireballs into my direction, I shot him, and the fireballs only hit my barely on my upper arm. I gritted my teeth as I tried to take in the pain. "Think this was going to be as easy as in the game? No! This is a reality!" he yelled. His upper body was now covered in flames, and he charged at me, I shot him over at his upper body, and he staggered, he was only a few inches off the ground, and I struck him with the sword on one of his weak points. I kept the sword deep into it before he started floating in the air, he pushed me off, and I landed on my back, I heard my back crack a bit. "I think I broke my spine," I said, getting a healing potion and drinking it. It tasted sweet, like fruit juice, most likely because of the ghast tear.

He was breathing hard, taking in the pain that I gave him, "It looks like I can't feel my leg anymore," he said, "Too bad." He then came up to me, with his claw ready to attack me. I blocked it with the sword, the sword was taking in the heat, and when he was about to hit me with his other claw, I slashed at his other leg's weak point. I then got the gun and unloaded the clip on his arm. He got up off the ground, and this time, his legs were hanging, as if they weren't moving, they were also bleeding. "I can't feel my legs anymore, Traveler, it looks like you know more than I thought," he said, "Well, I have abilities that weren't seen in that stupid game you played!" He launched three balls of fire in the air, and they stayed that way. "You shall see the true strength of the Magician!" he yelled. The fireballs started firing lasers in every direction. I did whatever it took to dodge them, but no matter what, they always hit. He started moving again, but this time, he was slower, he was as slow as he was in the first two games of HOTD. I could keep up with looking at where he was going, but alas, I was getting slower as well. I got another potion of healing and drank it; I was now left with two.

I got the M1911, and reloaded the gun; I then looked at his direction, aiming at him. He then stopped, attempting to land his finishing blow. I unloaded the shots at him, three bullets missed. I reloaded and unloaded on him once more, one bullet missed. He then launched a large amount of fireballs over me. I had to think quick, and I got the bow, and started firing one by one on the fireballs, the heat absorbed into the arrows, and disappeared. He started to launch another one, before I unloaded one last time, and was left with two more clips. He then staggered, explosions coursing through his body.

**(End the theme)**

"How… could you have… defeated me?" he asked in pain, "Because, you're weak, it's that simple," I said, "I… will not… go down… without weakening you!" he yelled. He then quickly went in front of me, and slashed at me with one swipe of his claw, and I was knocked back. "Enjoy… the battle with Herobrine… Traveler," he said, he then rose into the air, "I will return, to kill you, Protector of the Multiverse!" he yelled in pain as he disintegrated. Ashes fell down from his position. I then drank the second to the last healing potion. As the last of the ashes fell down, they all combined, and turned into a scroll. I walked over to it and picked it up. I opened the scroll and it read:

* * *

_Mega Flare, a command used to destroy any being of darkness in a large radius. This is used by intermediate Keyblade wielders._

* * *

I then heard the Sonic Glasses beep. This beep was quiet, but because I was wearing the glasses, I heard it. I put the scroll in my backpack, and read the notification.

* * *

_Status alert!_

_Current status: Withering_

_Description: It will be only a matter of time before you regenerate, Traveler. This effect is permanent strangely because of the Magician. Though, the effect can be nullified for a maximum of 15 minutes with a potion of healing._

_Potion nullification time left: 14:16..._

* * *

"Oh crap!" I yelled, "I have to hurry!" I then ran inside the building, what was waiting for me inside, was what I decided to call skeletons of darkness. I ran through all of them with my iron sword, and I left some alive, for I was running out of time to live this life. I continued running, with many different skeletons hitting me, I ignored to use the potion, for it would be the only thing keeping me alive. I continued running through many skeletons, killing off most of them, but leaving only a few alive.

* * *

_4:58 P.M._

I made it to where the heat signature of Herobrine was he was sitting from what I could see of his H.S. I then took off my backpack and got the items that I needed. I opened the doors without using the sonic glasses, just simply opened the doors. At the other end of a circular, blocky room, he was sitting on a chair. Unlike everyone else in Minecraftia, excluding the mobs, he was actually blocky. He looked at me with his soulless eyes, "So, you made it here, I would have expected you to die during the onslaught of Heartless Wither Skeletons," he said. "They were Heartless?" I asked. I started to get furious, "They were mobs following your commands!" I yelled. He then laughed, "Once I learned about other universes, I knew that I would have to ruin everyone's lives in this world, like I always have done!" he said, "Tell you the truth, I travel dimension from dimension once I get… removed…." He looked down on the floor, "But in this dimension! Notch can't remove me at all!" he yelled, "The only one who CAN remove me permanently, is YOU! Therefore, I must kill you!" He took out an enchanted diamond sword, "Smite , fire aspect , unbreaking infinite, and everything else combined!" he yelled, "This, is the ultimate sword, the sword that will eliminate, THE TRAVELER!"

**(Insert 'The Encounter- KH2' in here)**

He got into a battle-ready position, and also had tiny TNT blocks with him. I felt weak, the time ran out, I drank the last potion I had, and had my iron sword ready. I had my iron sword at my right hand, and I gripped it tightly, I got the M1911 and aimed at Herobrine's head. The doors behind me closed automatically, and they disappeared, leaving a wall to replace it. "This battle will determine your fate, live or die, Traveler! Live, or die!" he yelled. I ran towards him, and vice versa. I attempted to hit him with the iron sword, and he did so with his diamond sword, the sword started to get a burning orange color because of the fire aspect enchantment. "I don't think your sword will last long, don't you think, Michael?" he asked. I shot him in the head with the gun, and he yelled in pain, he fell back. He looked at me, he wasn't bleeding at all, in fact, when I shot him, Herobrine's right eye was replaced with code. He then laughed like a maniac, "All I am is code, removed, then remade," he said, "It is an infinite process, but the process will have ended because of you." He laughed, as he threw the tiny TNT at me, the explosion had a small radius, smaller than regular TNT, luckily, the floor was made of obsidian, and in other words, it didn't break. He ran towards me with the sword, and I blocked once again; I got knocked back in the process.

"The withering effect is getting you, isn't it?" he asked. I ran over to him, and stabbed him with the sword, "The pain you give me is nothing compared to the pain of everyone being living flesh while I am only code!" He then proceeded to stab me with the sword, and hell did it hurt, but once again, I took it in. Even if I didn't have the Kingdom Key with me, it still protected me from the greatest of damage. I took the sword out of his stomach, and he did the same with me, I felt weak, and Herobrine was still standing. "Wait a second, if you're code, then I can hack you!" I yelled, "Scan lenses, enable!" "No!" he ran towards me, ready to stab me.

* * *

_Hacking…_

_Animation processes have been stopped temporarily._

* * *

He got static and I ran towards him and hit him with everything I got, after a few seconds, he was animate, and he slashed at me. I had barely enough time to dodge it, but he still hit me. I stabbed him from the back, and unloaded the clip on his head. Again, it was code that replaced everything I damaged. I reloaded, 'Last clip… make it count!' I thought. I then took the sword out of his back and ran to the other end of the room. He chased after me, throwing the tiny TNT in the process. The TNT landed behind me and exploded, they damaged my and knocked me forward. I ducked as Herobrine tried to stab me, he then tripped. I then used the Sonic Glasses to hack him and stop him at his tracks. I hit him once again with everything I got. He got up and animate again, but this time, he was sweating and breathing hard. "How can I feel pain?" he asked, "Everyone has feelings you idiot," I said. I then shot him on the torso with the gun, and once again, I unloaded. I threw the gun at him, and Herobrine blocked it. I then got the bow and arrows and shot him with the arrows. He was still charging at me during the process, but he got slower. "Ekim promised me a real body, a body of flesh, not blocks!" he yelled, "I won't allow you to break my wish!"

He then threw tiny TNT in the air, "See if you can dodge this!" he said. The TNT came down and exploded all at once. All of it hit me, I was now kneeling, the sword to support me. I got up, and looked at him, "You're weak Herobrine, you're desperate for something that you can never get," I said. He then looked at me with a mix of rage and confusion, "And a being of darkness will never get their wish!" I yelled. I ran towards him, and stabbed him in his 'heart', if I could call it that.

**(End here)**

He then went silent, tears in his eyes, "You… killed me," he said, "You… actually, killed me." He looked at the ceiling, "You have, destroyed my wish, but in the process, ended my suffering," he said, I took out the sword, and he fell to the floor. "I can feel your desperation Herobrine," I said, "I want something too, but I can never get it, ever," I looked at him, in actual sorrow, "But it won't drive me down to your level." He then laughed, "Then you, will feel the pain of getting 'removed'!" he yelled. He then threw his sword at me, and it got me at the stomach, DEEP in the stomach. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I fell down to the floor, and I was bleeding as the sword fell down. I still had the strength to hold my own sword in my hand though. He then chuckled as he broke a block under him. I then head a small click, "You had better run, Michael, or maybe you're too weak because of the withering effect," he said, fading away. A book was left, an enchanted book, I got it without opening it.

I then looked around for the energy cell, and I found it at the other end of the room. I jogged over to it, and got it, "TIPUTAD! ARE YOU HERE!? ARE YOU ANYWHERE HERE!?" I asked out loud. I then heard something, 'I took her back somewhere… you will know where it is once you see her,' I heard in my head. I then felt the pain inside me, and I had to say it.

"Scan lenses… check my status," I said.

* * *

_Scanning…_

_Status: Withering_

_Potion nullification time left: 5:24…_

* * *

I then got up, staggering in the process, I then went over to the doors that appeared, and that's when I heard it, a hissing sound. I then heard multiple explosions. I dashed out jogging, and put the book inside the backpack outside. I got the backpack and put it on. I jogged as quickly as I could down to the first floor, hoping that the castle wouldn't collapse on me.

* * *

_5:11 P.M._

_Outside the castle_

The withering effect was getting to me, but I barely made it out. I was still bleeding, and it was going to continue on until I regenerated. I was close to what looked like a Nether Portal, someone built it, and I don't know who though. 'She came here… to build that…,' I thought, I chuckled, 'I gotta thank her, soon.' I continued jogging my way to the portal… I looked back at the collapsing castle, and I saw something, headed toward me. A part of the castle… that was headed towards me! I continued jogging to the portal, I still had a few seconds to spare, the only thoughts on my head were, 'I have to make it! I have to make it somehow!' I was too late, when I was just a good 20 blocks from it, the boulder hit me. I closed my eyes, thinking that I was dead, but then… I couldn't feel something. I couldn't feel my legs I looked back, and my eyes widened, I quickly looked in front, not wanting to look.

I felt the large pain as I crawled my way to the portal, I was desperate of getting there, alive… I needed to live. I needed to live for everyone I met, for everyone I _will_ meet. I then made it to the portal, and the withering ability was still intact. I continued on to go to the other side of the portal.

* * *

_Minecraftia, Unknown coordinates_

I saw the TIPUTAD a few blocks away. I then crawled a few blocks away from the portal, before I couldn't take it. I took off my backpack and put it on the side of me, same with the Sonic. I then rolled to my back, and looked up at the sky, the sunset orange sky combined with the night sky.

**(Author: Insert 'The 10****th**** Doctor's theme' here, start at 1:42. Obviously optional, like the rest of the suggested pieces.)**

I thought back to my family and friend. I thought of the life that I took, the life that I could've prevented from being taken, from Tyler, my 'mom', my 'dad', and thought about the friends that I could've made before I left the universe… my home. I then looked at my hands, and saw a blue mist coming out of them. I couldn't keep it in, I never could, I then started tearing up, smiling, "I hope it doesn't hurt to die," I said. I then started screaming as I regenerated. It felt like I was burning, as my cells were being destroyed and new ones being made. I then stopped screaming as I still regenerated. I tried to keep it in, I looked at my legs… they were being remade. I smiled, hoping that I would like… the new life. After the regeneration, I passed out for a few minutes.

* * *

**Author: Stay tuned, there is still the epilogue, and it is being uploaded as I speak!**


	7. Epilogue

Chapter E: Episode 2 Epilogue

* * *

_June 17, 2000 A.D., 5:32 P.M._

_Minecraftia, Unknown coordinates_

_2__nd__ generation Mike P.O.V._

I woke up from the recent regeneration, and I then coughed out the same blue mist that was responsible for changing me. I looked at my legs… wait a second, LEGS!? "New legs, oh god that is amazing!" I said, I then clutched my throat, "A bit higher than my previous voice… but it'll do." I looked at my hands, they were roughly the same size as before, but they were… slightly skinner. "Ah well, I can work on the hands later…," I said. I then put my hands on my hair, "Short-long hair… and in the hairstyle of a mullet!?" I said, "I'm definitely going to cut my hair later!" I then felt my face, "Nose, a bit normal, slightly smaller, chin, normal size, eyes, oh! I can see without glasses, amazing!" I said, "Crap, my sonic glasses!" I looked for them, and I found them, "Thank god you're okay!" I said, "Now then… about my backpack."

I looked at my backpack, it was ripped open, with the bottled Mega Flare command, which could only be used by intermediate Keyblade wielders, the iron sword that was about to be broken, the energy cell, and the enchanted book all falling out of it. I put on my sonic glasses and said, "Scan lenses, enable!" It didn't respond, "Scan lenses, enable!" I said again.

* * *

_Unknown being_

_Unable to follow command_

_Checking DNA, checking DATA and MEMORIES…_

* * *

"Well this is gonna take a while," I said, I looked at the book and opened it. I took off the sonic lenses and read: _Keyblade Powers Enchantment, no anvil needed. Cost: 1 iron sword, remove Herobrine permanently. _'Keyblade Powers? What kind of enchantment is that?' I thought to myself. The book then started glowing, "Wait a second, I have an iron sword!" I said. I looked at the iron sword, at the same time, it was responding to the book. "What?" I said, I looked at the book again, and now it was blank. I looked back at the sword, it was still glowing. Then suddenly, I heard the same sound of the Keyblade being summoned. The sword was now made of diamond, and it now had the design of a Keyblade. The handle had a wooden grip, with an iron exterior, and the keychain was a normal keychain, it just had a… gold ingot at the end. It was entirely blocky not including the keychain and the wooden grip. I heard then heard the scan lenses beep. 'Is this because of the Keyblade?' I thought. I then put on the scan lenses.

* * *

_User Identified: Michael Parker_

_Status: Regenerating_

_Scanning…_

_Scan Complete_

_Keyblade Identified as: Diamond Blocker_

_Description: This Keyblade contains the soul of a fearless miner. This keyblade's powers shall grant great defense, in order to shield loved ones. This is one of the very few Keyblades that cannot be summoned, you must physically obtain it._

* * *

"Great, the Keyblade with the greatest defense… and it can be lost," I said, "Oh well, still prefer the Kingdom Key." I looked around, I was alone, and I then looked at the TIPUTAD. "How did you enjoy dying?" she asked, "Don't mock me," I said, smiling, "There's someplace I need to be." "What do you mean?" she asked. I went inside the TIPUTAD with the Keyblade and went under the control panel. I put the bright blue energy cell inside the slot with the corresponding color. I heard a loud humming noise around me as the TIPUTAD was rumbling. I went up to the control panel and looked at the monitor.

* * *

_Processing..._

_Energy cell has been added…_

_Configuring..._

_Recharging… 50%... 100%..._

_Recharge complete_

_Universes available:_

_Universe of Alchemy_

_Unknown Universe_

'_Blocky' Universe_

_Ponyverse_

* * *

"What? It only added one universe!" I said, "As I said, we need all of the energy cells to travel through the whole multiverse," said the TIPUTAD, "Oh well…," I said. "And what's with that mullet?" asked the TIPUTAD, "It came during my regeneration; it isn't my fault!" I said, getting red, "I'm gonna cut it later." "Anyways, where are you going?" she asked, "To celebrate the new year," I said. I started setting the coordinates to what I call the 'Home Universe'. I set the specific time, place, and universe and then input it into the console. The TIPUTAD started, the sound of the slowed down, low pitch TARDIS, as it got higher and faster to sound. "I gotta say, the regeneration itself was amazing!" I said, "It was?" she asked, "Just kidding, IT WAS PAINFUL AS ALL HELL!" I said.

* * *

_New Year's Eve, 2013, 11:55_

_Drawlen, USA, 'Home' Universe_

"And that should give me enough time to get ready," I said, "You shouldn't go out there," said the TIPUTAD, "You really shouldn't." "Why not, I was missing, to me a week, and to them at least two weeks!" I said, "Sure I have a different face, but cut them some slack." "It's not that," she said. I was getting a party hat that had 2014 and some party snaps, "Are you even listening!?" she asked. "Nope," I said, I then walked over to the door, "The look on their faces, it's gonna be amazing!" "Don't go out there! Don't!" she said, I had wished I had listened sooner, what I saw, made my eyes widen. Everything… in Drawlen… was all rubble; everything was just a blazing inferno. I checked my surroundings, and there was smoke instead of clouds, burning buildings, and what nearly made me vomit; burning carcasses. "What… the hell happened?" I asked myself, nearly going down to tears. I fell on my knees, and continued looking around, all the places, all the memories I had, all originated from this place. But now, everything was gone, my own home. I got up and ran back inside the TIPUTAD. "I'm gonna kill him," I said under my breath, "What?" asked the TIPUTAD, "I'm gonna f***ing kill him!" I yelled, while tears were rolling down my eyes.

I got up, and went back to reality, "The home I once lived in, is gone now," I said, "I have to tell them." "But don't you know what will happen!?" she asked, "That's not what I mean, I'm going to tell them the truth," I said, "So a paradox won't happen." I set the coordinates to one week after my 'disappearance', "Let's go," I said.

* * *

_December 20, 2013, 3:10_

_Drawlen, Town's High School_

_William P.O.V. __**(To those who don't know, this was Mike's TEACHER, before the incident.)**_

It was near the end of the day before winter break, "Now before we leave, any questions for the winter break packet?" I asked. The students had no questions, "Any questions for Michael's disappearance?" I asked, students struggled to put hands in the air, I shook my head. "The police have no evidence for Mike's disappearance, and as you know, we assume he is dead… but-," I said, but then I heard a noise. It sounded like pumping air, and it came from the quad. "What the…," "What's that noise?" I heard students say. We heard the speaker activate in the classroom, all we heard was static until we heard, "Students, and teachers, report to the quad at the sound of the fire bell, repeat, report to the quad at the sound of the fire bell." "Who was that?" I heard Emily Creyten ask, she was mostly called the 'coolest kid in school' but I treat all my students equal. "I dunno, but it could probably be important," I heard David Prell say; he was mostly referred to by students 'Squirrel Boy'. The students looked at me, "Don't look at me, I never got a heads-up of this," I said.

"Did anyone else think that the sound sounded like the TARDIS from Doctor Who?" a student asked, some students nodded, others never heard of 'Doctor Who', including me. "This is reality, you idiot," Emily said, "Emily," I said sounding upset, "Sorry," she said. I looked at the clock; it said 3:15 P.M., "How come the bell didn't ring?" one of the students asked. The moment the clock struck 3:16, the fire bell rang. "Students line up in a single file, and report outside of-," I said before the students interrupted, "Didn't the person say to-," one of my students said before another announcement came up, after the bell stopped somehow. "All students and teachers are forced to be in the quad, all gates are locked," we heard. We did so, and after we went to the quad, we saw a stranger. This stranger looked to be the age of 15, had a mullet, brown hair and dark blue eyes, torn up pants, a torn up coat, and glasses with a silver exterior. Next to him, was a yellow phone box. "Oh my god, it's a TARDIS!" "How is a TARDIS here!?" "This is the real world, how is this thing here?" We heard all kinds of questions from students who watched 'Doctor Who'. The person looked up and yelled, "Good, everyone's here! Now would you all SHUT UP ABOUT THIS THING BEING A TARDIS!?" The students all stopped talking, "Good, now then, you all know about the disappearance of Michael Parker, right?" he asked, everyone started talking again. "Well good, you do, but, there is something you all need to know," he said. "Michael Parker isn't dead," he said, "Because I'm him." Everyone started looking at each other in confused expressions, "Do you take us for idiots!?" a student yelled. "I don't, but it's true, do you think I lifted this box and walked it all the way over here?" he asked, "If you still don't believe me, I'll give you all proof." He then looked at me, "Mr. Lopez? Are you here?" he asked, "If so, then you will recognize this." He put his hand out, "What is he doing?" "Is he insane?" "Don't tell me this guy escaped from an asylum…," I heard. I then saw _it_ appear, that sword that… Michael had.

"I killed the demon that took Tyler Bicker away from me, my only friend," he said, "You people who know what Kingdom Hearts is, this is the Keyblade." "Mr. Lopez, my teacher, encountered me summoning this," he said, "I was never missing, I was busy protecting you all… for a few days now." "Move on with your lives now…," he said, "While it lasts…." He then went inside the phone box, and then said, "By the way, THIS IS NOT CALLED A TARDIS, it's called a TIPUTAD, an amazing thing by the way." He then closed the doors, and after a few seconds, it disappeared.

* * *

_TIPUTAD_

_3:20 P.M., December 20, 2013 M.T. (Michael's Time)_

_Mike P.O.V._

The moment I went inside the TIPUTAD, I went to the bathroom and got rid of the mullet, and then I was then left with normal short-long hair with some strands on my forehead. I went to the control room, then I coughed loudly, and the blue mist came out. "Are you okay?" asked the TIPUTAD. "I'm fine," I said, "I'm perfectly fine." "You do know this is the first time you regenerated, right?" she asked, "I know…," I said, "I am perfectly… aware of it…."

I coughed harder, "This isn't part of the regeneration, is it?" I asked, "No, it isn't," she said, "I set the universe… to go back to the first universe, it's the only sane place to be…." I set the coordinates to the first universe that I traveled to, the moment I did, I started getting hazy. I flipped the switch and I was sent there, "I think… this is because of…," I said as I was walking to the doors like a man who was drunk. I then opened the doors… and saw _him_ the moment I went out, "You, Slender Man…," I said. I fell to the floor, and passed out; with the last thing I have seen being a path to a town….

_"After that experience in the Minecraft Universe, I knew it would sometimes be okay to be afraid. I learned that even evil beings are desperate for something, not world domination or anything clichéd like that, but like me, will never get it. Now then, I will tell you… everything… that is happening in my head." – 2__nd__ Generation Michael_

* * *

**(Insert Ending theme here)**

* * *

_Unknown time, unknown place_

_Mike P.O.V._

I woke up in someplace… dark, though, as a matter of fact, everything was dark. I couldn't see anything but darkness, "Did I turn into a Heartless?" I asked myself. I got up on my legs… and whatever I was standing on… it actually felt like a floor. 'No, Michael,' I heard in my head, 'you are merely sleeping right now.' "Who are you?" I asked, not afraid, 'I am the Slender Man? Who else, anyways, I am putting you in a trial… Michael, a trial of tests inside your mind,' I heard. "What is the point of this, exactly?" I asked, 'I want you to prove your courage Michael, though, future generations may not show courage, I want to know now, that if you will always have courage on the inside,' Slender said in my head. "Didn't you see what happened the last few days!?" I asked, raising my voice, "I downright eliminated the Heartless and evil people, isn't that courage enough!?" He responded with, 'Michael, you did it with your own choices, your choices show your courage, but that was not true courage,' I got confused, 'On the inside, you always felt a fear of dying, I would like to show you that fearing to die, will always be a sin.' I still got confused, I understood what he said, but… the last thing he said was off, "How can fearing to die be a sin?" I asked, 'Fearing to die will always be a sin, Michael, you worry those who shouldn't worry, you make those fear for you when they shouldn't fear for you, because you came back wounded, but alive,' he said.

'You're mission, Michael, is to survive your insanity, at the start of your traveling, you grew insane. 'How did this occur?' you may ask, the reason this occurred is because you killed, and failed to protect two people, your insanity grew larger as different feelings grew. This insanity will bring you to the darkness, however, this can be prevented. I will show you how to prevent this from occurring, now then, step forward,' he said. I listened to everything he said, "Better not f***ing do anything funny," I said. 'Insanity is a scary thing to go through, the following trials you will go through, will show the monsters that reflect off of your insanity,' he said, 'You will also deal with me, Traveler, a being that was created off of your insanity.' "Alright, let's get on with it!" I yelled, 'You're going to regret that decision,' he said, 'Let the trials, BEGIN!' The moment he said, "BEGIN!" was when I started falling down. Glass shattered from under me and I continued falling down, I started yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!?" I then looked down, I saw a familiar town…, "Alright, challenge accepted!" I yelled, I looked for a large water source, I found a lake off in the distance. I positioned my body so I would fall slowly, I started leaning towards the water source, "Alright! It's show time!" I yelled.

_To be continued in Episode 3: Inner Insanity._

_**Author: Once again, I apologize for this short episode, but it was because of lack of views that gave me a lack of motivation. Let me tell you, Episode 3 will contain some settings from episode 1. It may contain settings from this episode. And it may contain Drawlen, Michael's home town.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Mike: And don't judge Portalportalrobot59, he did his best on this chapter, and he wants to know your overall opinion on this episode. If you read the previous episode, explain how you enjoyed the story overall so far. And I'm telling you mates, Episode 3 will probably be AMAZING!**_

_**Author: And now we will see you soon in…**_

_**Author + Mike: EPISODE 3: INNER INSANITY! **_

_**P.S. The episode will most likely go to an MLP crossover of KH + MLP, or MLP + Slender, due to view reasons. I NEED THEM TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED! DON'T JUDGE ME! Kudos! :3**_

_**P.S.S. I forgot to put in mini-credits. Crystal: Made by Crystalline**_


End file.
